The Alien of Darkness
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "Half-Alien Hedgehog". Its been 5 years ever since Shadow the half Black Arms alien hedgehog came to planet Earth, he and his happy family are now having another child. But what they don't realize is that there's a threat in outer-space that is heading towards Earth. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze, and more.
1. Happy Family

**Hey, guys. Here's the sequel to Half-Alien Hedgehog. I hope you guys like this one. And don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula, Raven, and Midnight belongs to me.**

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

 _Five years ago, I was sent to planet Earth to colonize it for my alien race and exterminate those who lived there and collecting the chaos emeralds to my father. But one important girl and her friends taught me how love and friendship is all about. I changed my mind of taking the planet and this made my father and brother turn against me but thanks to my friends they got defeated when I collected all the seven chaos emeralds. Now I have started a new life on this planet, even got a family. Right now I won't repeat my mistakes again._

 _I am married to my true love Nebula the earthling mobian hedgehog and we have our beautiful daughter Raven Maria Hedgehog. But that's not all; my wife Nebula is 8 months pregnant with another child._

 **(End of Shadow's POV)**

Nebula hasn't aged in 5 years ever since Shadow resurrected her with his alien blood that gave her immortality. Right now, she and her husband along with their daughter are at the doctor's appointment to see how healthy the unborn child is.

"Mommy, will you be okay?" Raven asked her mother in concern.

"I'll be fine, Raven" Nebula smiled at Raven. The doctor scanned on Nebula's tummy and the ultrasound scanner showed the baby hedgehog inside Nebula's womb. The doctor looked at the screen and saw the baby moving.

"Your child seems perfectly healthy, Mrs. Hedgehog" the doctor said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Raven said with excitement.

Shadow chuckled at his daughter, "You sure are excited, sweetie. Should I tell her, hon?" he asked his wife and she nodded, "The baby is gonna be your baby brother" the father said.

"Yaaaah! I got a baby brother!" Raven squealed in excitement.

Shadow shook his head smiling and pets Raven between her ears, "I'm sure you and him are gonna have fun" he said.

Then the doctor took off the scanner from Nebula and turns it off, "You're free to go now Mrs. Hedgehog" the doctor said.

"Thank you. So the baby will be born somewhere near September 23rd?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. I'll see you in one month" the doctor said.

"Okay then. See you" Nebula said and got up. She left the hospital with Shadow and Raven, heading back home. Raven held her Clawdeen doll in her hand and she enjoyed watching the series on Youtube.

 **xxx**

As they arrived back at the luxury apartment, Shadow wanted to watch the movie again; James Cameron's Avatar. Ever since he saw that movie last year, he really liked it a lot. He inserted the disc into the DVD-player and he starts the movie. He gets to the couch resting against the pillow as he watched the beginning of the movie play.

Midnight jumped up on Shadow's lap to watch the movie too.

Shadow pets Midnight on his lap. The narration by Jake Sully was heard while Raven was just playing with her teddy bear in her room. She is not much a tomboy like her mother.

"I see you like this movie, handsome" Nebula chuckled and sits next to her husband.

"I know. Its great effects and actors in the movie. Man imagine how it would be like if you had an avatar body" Shadow said.

"Mmm, probably look like a mobian na'vi hedge-tiger" Nebula joked.

"Hehehe. You're too funny Nebula" Shadow said, they then continued to watch the movie. It showed that Jake's brother has died during the transportation and is cremated.

Raven was looking out her window to have a nice view of the area. She really like how beautiful it looked and she sighs happily.

"It's just too great watching the clouds and the beautiful hills near our apartment. I guess Mommy and Daddy chose this for me and them. It feels like a kingdom" Raven said. She then walks to the living room to see her parents watch Avatar.

"Raven, some parts of the movie is not for children" Nebula warned Raven about the scene with the feline alien monster appearing.

"I know, Mom. It's just I like the Na'vi alien species thingy" Raven said.

"First time you saw the alien feline when you were three year old, it gave you nightmares that Daddy had to cradle you to sleep" Nebula said to her daughter.

"I know but I got used to it. Daddy helped me" Raven said and walks up to the couch.

"Oh, sweetie" Nebula chuckled. Just then, she gasped in pain from the unborn baby kicking inside her womb.

"What's wrong?" Shadow perked up in alarm.

"It's okay, hun. The baby kicked me again" Nebula rubbing her swollen belly.

Shadow puts his ear near her belly and heard how it kicked in her, "Yup. He is kicking" he lifted his ear away.

Nebula gasped again when she felt a very strong kick in her womb again, "Jeez!" she held her swollen belly, "Man, he's a very strong hedgehog" she chuckled.

"He's got our strength, Nebula" Shadow said.

Raven got up and rubs her mommy's belly, "I'll see you soon, baby brother" she smiled, "When can I see my baby brother's room, mommy?" she asked.

"Until he's born, sweetie. Don't worry" Nebula said.

"Okay then Mom" Raven said. She joined her parents in watching the movie and pets Midnight.

 **xxx**

About an hour into the movie, Raven was a bit sleepy and rest on her father's chest fur.

"So cute" Nebula chuckled at this.

Shadow nodded and looked down at his daughter, "She is much cuter when she uses the cute innocent eyes at us" he said.

"Yeah, that never gets old" Nebula giggled, "Let's bring her to her room. We gotta get up early tomorrow for your DMV Motorcycle Test to get your license"

"Yup. I did pass the written test, so now I have to pass the road test to get my license" Shadow said, a little nervous for tomorrow.

"Don't worry, Shads. You'll do just fine. Back when I was 16 years old, it was hard to pass the road test but I did pass and got my driver's license" Nebula said, "3 years ago you did great in passing the road test to get your driver's license"

"Thanks Nebula. But it's just the test with the motorcycle is not easy like a car" Shadow said.

"You'll do great, Shadow. I'll be there watching you with Raven after she has been at pre-school" Nebula said. Shadow carried his sleeping daughter to her room, placing her on her bed and tucked her into her blanket.

"Good night Raven" Shadow said quietly to Raven, kissing her forehead.

Raven smiled in her sleep when Nebula came in and gave her a kiss on her forehead too.

"Sleep well Raven. See you tomorrow" Nebula said quietly and leaves the room, but she turned the night lamp on in case Raven gets a nightmare.

Nebula and her husband went to their bedroom and got in the bed to go to sleep. The female hedgehog rubbed her belly; happy to see her son to be born soon.

"I wonder what our son will look like until he's born" Nebula said.

"No idea. I bet he'll look like me but different colors" Shadow guessed.

"Maybe. That could be a possibility. It's just a month left" Nebula said.

"Yup and Raven got a sibling to play with" Shadow said, rubbing his wife's swollen belly, "And probably he'll have your eyes" he kissed Nebula's belly.

"We'll see. He'll be so cute and gorgeous when he's born. It's been months that I'm pregnant. Its hard work" Nebula said.

"Don't worry, honey. In just one month you won't be pregnant anymore. And our son won't be kicking inside your tummy again" Shadow joked at the last sentence.

"Good one, Shads" Nebula giggled. Then they went to sleep in their bed, thinking for their future.


	2. License Test

**02/25/16**

 **3 Reviews, 2 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was the day for Shadow to get his license at the DMV place in the city of Station Square. Just like he remembered 3 years ago when he passed the Road Test to get his Driver's License. Nebula already has Shadow's picture and information of himself.  
Shadow is now driving the car since his wife is pregnant and that her belly is a little too big for her to drive. Raven is in the back seat and that she has her seatbelt on.

"Daddy, you'll do just fine" Raven said to her father.

"I know. I got your faith" Shadow said, "So what are you gonna do at pre-school?"

"Drawing you and mommy. Also play games like tag" Raven said cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun. Here we are" Shadow drove to the parking lot to park the car and turns off the ignition. The family got out of the car and heads inside the DMV building. That's when they see a familiar face.

"Well, well, well. It's the alien that took my girl long ago" it was Scourge.

"Scourge the Hedgehog" Nebula glared at her ex-boyfriend. She tries to stay calm from getting angry since she's pregnant.

"Long time no see, babe. Ah, I see you're pregnant with that alien beast I see" Scourge chuckled.

"I don't have time for this. Stay away from me and my family" Nebula glared, "And let me guess, you failed to pass the motorcycle test? Am I correct?"

"Hmph! Yes I failed. And I hope your alien husband fails too" Scourge glanced at the alien hedgehog.

"Enough of this, Scourge. Now leave us" Nebula glared at the lime-green hedgehog.

"Fine!" Scourge growled under his breath and leaves.

"Scourge is a meanie. I wish I was at pre-school now" Raven said.

"Honey, it was a change in time, the driving test starts now" Nebula said petting her ears.

"Scourge is really starting to get on my nerves. Anyways, let's go up to the desk for the test" Shadow said.

"Hello there Mr Hedgehog, may I see your ID?" The Instructor said.

"Sure" Shadow handed his ID. The instructor looked at it and gave it back.

"Yep, well Shadow, follow me to the track" He said and the hedgehog family followed him.

 **xxx**

Moments later, they were at the tracks with Shadow's motorcycle.

"Alright Shadow, Step 1: Accelerate and take a left hand 90 degree turn while staying within the orange cones. Then continue to turn to the left and stop with your front tire in the box at the end" the Instructor began.

Shadow did as he was told to and drives forward and then turns to the left and drives on the other side back to where he started.

"Good Shadow. Now Step 2: Weave through the cones starting on the left side, then you turn right and left etc. Then without stopping you turn like you did on part 1. After that, don't stop until you come to the box" the Instructor said. Shadow then starts the motorcycle and drives from right and left and right and left and then turned to the right and drives back at where he started again at the box. Raven with Nebula clapped her hands at seeing her dad driving well.

"Now, for Step 3: Accelerate to 12-20 MPH, stay with the orange cones and stop quickly and safely as possible once the front tire passes the second set of cones. Depending on your bike's size. You need two attempts if needed" The Instructor said. Shadow nods and turns the throttle to 20 mph and drives fast forward and stops when he comes to the cones far away, but he stopped too soon. He then tried again and this time he stops in the right time.

"Now for the final one. You need to accelerate the motorcycle at 12-20 MPH again and stay with the orange cones and then turn to the right avoiding the cone" The Instructor said. Shadow then turns on to 12 MPH and drives faster when he comes to the last cone he turned to the right and into the track.

"You can do this, Shadow" Nebula prayed for her husband.

Shadow drives around a few rounds and then he drives back to the instructor to have the results.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog. You have passed the test. Congratulations" the instructor said, giving him the paper results so that Shadow can get his license.

"Thank you so much. It's been a great pleasure to have finished this" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

After receiving the driver's license for motorcycles, Shadow and his family goes to look for a motorcycle they might buy later. Shadow looks at his driver's license.

"You did a good job, Daddy!" Raven hugged her father.

"Thanks Raven" Shadow said. They walk among different motorcycles. They came in different colors and it sure was gonna take a while to find the right one. Then Shadow spotted a Ducati Monster motorcycle.

"Whoa, that one has a good style" Shadow said.

"Shadow, you're sure it's not too expensive? It cost 500 dollars" Nebula noted the price.

Then the motorcycle seller came out, "What can I help you with?"

"We wanna buy this motorcycle, how many weeks will it take to buy it?" Shadow asked.

"You can get it tomorrow. I need to a bit before this vehicle is ready" the seller said in a Cajun accent.

"Okay then. I'll pay for it tomorrow when I come back. Here's my number" Shadow gave him his number.

"Okay then. See ya later" the seller said and the hedgehog family leaves.

 **xxx**

In the car, Raven was playing with her plush doll of Rainbow Dash.

"So a Ducati Monster motorcycle, huh?" Nebula asked her husband.

"Yup. It does have a beauty on it and it might be fast" Shadow said while driving the car.

"Mmhmm. I hope its nature is friendly" Nebula said, she turned to see Raven playing with her plush, "Enjoying back there?"  
"Yes, mommy. And do I have to go to school today?" Raven asked.

"Yes. You have too. Pre-school is good for you. It's your last year being there" Nebula said.

"Then I got normal school?" Raven asked.

"Yes. You got your friends going there too" Nebula said.

"Okay, mommy" Raven said.

"And remember, you can't use your powers at school" Nebula said.

"Okay!" Raven nodded happily and Nebula gives thumbs up to her.


	3. The Baby Is Born

**02/26/16**

 **4 Reviews, 2 Favs, 4 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One Month Later….

Shadow has gotten the Ducati Monster motorcycle and is getting the hang of driving it ever since he got his license. Raven started kindergarten and was a little okay with it. Just a little too shy to talk to classmates and stuff. But at least she's behaving and learning something new.

Shadow is now an agent of the G.U.N like Rouge the Bat. For five years the humans of the G.U.N are happy to have their alien hero get the job.

Right now he's starting to feel a little worried that today is the 23rd of September and that Nebula doesn't work as an agent like him. He keeps pacing back and forth, waiting for Nebula to call him incase she's about to go into labor.

"I know you're worried, Shadow. But pacing back and forth is not gonna help you. Why don't you just take the day off and see how she's doing at the Astronomy Research" Rouge the Bat said.

"I'm just worried my second child will be born any time soon. But you are right, I better check up on her" Shadow said.

"Good idea, Shads. I'll pick up Raven if needed" Rouge said.

"Alright. Be her babysitter if I don't come home with Nebula" Shadow said and walks in the halls to leave.

 **xxx**

Nebula doing her job at the Astronomy Research Facility as always. She hasn't been flying around for a few months since she's pregnant. So she let Silver do the flying to check on the giant satellite dishes.

She then hears her iPhone vibrating and she looks at it to see who sent her a text message.

It was Shadow. She read the message and it says _**'Everything alright?'.**_

Nebula then texted back to him _**'Just fine, nothing happened yet with our baby'.**_

 _ **'I'm on my way right now'** _ Shadow said. Nebula looked at her belly and then placed her hand on it.

"Daddy is coming. Just wait" Nebula said quietly.

 **xxx**

Shadow was halfway to the Astronomy Research Facility and he was still worried that his unborn son might be born any second now.

"Come on Nebula, hang in there so you don't embarrass yourself at your job giving birth there" Shadow said and sees the sign.

Moments later he arrived and he ran in to the Astronomy Research Facility to find Nebula inside, he searches the hallway and then to his shock he saw Nebula holding her stomach.

"Nebula!" he ran up to her and supported her.

"It's time, my water broke" Nebula grunts.

"Oh no, I got to teleport us both to the hospital. Hang on and hold onto me" Shadow said.

"Hurry! Argh! The baby wants to come out!" Nebula screamed in pain.

Shadow then used his teleport ability to teleport himself and Nebula from the building into the hospital, the doctors there saw them appear for the sudden.

"Quick, she's gonna give birth!" Shadow said to the doctors, they placed Nebula on a bed and they go straight to a room to get the baby out.

"Nebula, look at me. Deep breaths and stay calm!" Shadow said, holding her hand.

"ARGH! IT HURTS!" Nebula screamed.

"Hang on!" Shadow said. Then one of the doctors pushes Nebula's legs aside to let the baby come out.

"I see the head, push. Push!" the doctor said. Nebula held Shadow's hand hard as she struggled to get the baby out.

"We are never doing this again, Shadow!" Nebula screamed in agony and held Shadow's hand really tight.

"Almost done Mrs. Hedgehog! You're doing great!" the doctor said. With one final push the baby was born, wailing for the first time. Nebula was panting after all pushing and almost fainted.

"It's a boy" the doctor said and cuts the umbilical cord which caused Nebula to scream in agony but Shadow held her hand tightly to calm her down.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" the baby hedgehog wailed out loud. The doctors cleaned the baby with a towel and wrapped him up. Shadow takes his son in his arms and looks down to look at his newborn son.

"Waaaa…..waaaaa!" the baby wailed and didn't even open his eyes yet. The baby boy has his mother's fur color and his father black stripes on his quills, he even has peach skin color on his arms, chest, and belly.

"Shhh…..shhh…..Don't cry little one. Daddy's here….Daddy's got you" the alien father hushed his son softly.

The baby stopped crying and Shadow handed him over to Nebula. She looked down at him and smiled with tearful eyes.

"He's so gorgeous. He's got my fur color" Nebula said.

"Yeah. What should we call him?" Shadow asked.

Nebula remembered studying the planets and thought of naming her baby son Neptune. She remembered that planet Neptune was discovered by Urbain Le Verrier in September 23, 1846. Now that her son is born on September 23rd, she made up her mind of what she should call her son.

"We'll call him Neptune the Hedgehog" Nebula said.

"Good name Nebula, That's the perfect name" Shadow said. He then saw Neptune suck his thumb a bit.

"Awww too cute" Shadow shook his head, he really liked that he looked cute.

"Mr. Hedgehog. Your friend with your daughter is here" the mobian male jaguar doctor said. Shadow lifted a brow. He then saw Rouge come in with Raven.

"Hi Shadow, congratulations to your new child" Rouge said and let Raven go to her mother and newborn brother.

"Mom, Dad. Is that my baby brother?" Raven asked cheerfully.

"Yep, his name is Neptune" the mother said and saw her son opening his eyes a bit, "Oh my gosh. He opened his eyes" she gasped. Her son has his mother's eyes.

"Wah?" Neptune looked at his sister for the first time.

"Hi Neptune. My name is Raven" Raven said to him. Neptune only blinked since he was too young to understand.

"That's your big sister, silly" Nebula giggled.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Hedgehog. We're gonna have to do some results to see if your baby is healthy and stuff. Your family will be with you until you regained your strength" the doctor said.

"Okay then" Nebula handed Neptune to the doctor. She then turned her attention to Shadow, Rouge and Raven.

"We'll come back tomorrow Nebula I promise honey" Shadow said.

"I know you will, hon" Nebula said.

Shadow, Raven and Rouge left the hospital in Rouge's car while Nebula waited for Neptune's results if the child is healthy.

* * *

The next day; Shadow and his daughter Raven are on their way to the hospital to see how Nebula and the baby are doing.

"Is Mommy gonna be okay, Daddy?" Raven asked her alien father.

"She's gonna be fine, little Raven. She is strong in her heart" Shadow said to her.

"Okay, Daddy" Raven nodded, "Is my baby brother gonna come home too?"

"We'll see. But be careful with him since he's just a day and 4 hours old right now" Shadow said.

"Okay" Raven nodded. They soon approached the hospital and parked their car at the parking lot. They go inside to get to Nebula's room and they find her holding Neptune in her arms. They go up to them to see what Nebula has to say about him.

"What did the doctors say?" Shadow asked.

"He's perfectly healthy and he is unable to get deadly diseases, but he can get normal ones" Nebula said.

"That's good. So how are feeling, Nebs?" Shadow asked.

"I'm doing great. But I need to wait to get back to my job since I've become a mother to a new baby in the family. So I better tell my colleagues" Nebula said.

"Don't worry, hon. Silver already got that taken care of. He told me last night. The professor told me that you can take the day off" Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow, you are very supportive" Nebula said and got out of the bed with Neptune.

"Anything for my wife" Shadow said.

"Let's go home now, first I need to assign that I can leave the hospital" Nebula said.

"Don't forget Neptune, Mommy" Raven said.

"I won't forget him" Nebula smiled. Neptune was sleeping in Nebula's arms and the family walked to the receptionist in the main room to sign out Nebula from the hospital. Shadow filled in the papers and payed the bills while Nebula held Neptune and Raven watching.


	4. Our Baby Son

**03/01/16**

 **7 Reviews, 4 Favs, 6 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the apartment and Raven was sure happy to have a sibling in the family. Right now, Nebula has to give her son his diaper change before she has to breast-feed him.

"Stay still, Neptune" Nebula said to her son as she began changing his diaper. She threw the soiled one into the trash can and then cleaned his bottom. After she was done, she added baby powder and puts on a new diaper on him.

"Gah…wah…." Neptune cooed.

"Yes you are. You are such a good boy" Nebula cooed at him.

She then picks him up and goes to the couch to breastfeed him. Raven was following her and couldn't help but smile at how cute Neptune looked.

"So how long will he crawl, mommy?" Raven asked.

"That depends, sweetie. Maybe six months I guess" Nebula said, lowering her left side shirt and bra to breast-feed her son.

"Okay then" Raven nodded to leave them alone. She got into her room and began drawing her family on it including Neptune. She drew her own name and the other's names above them on the drawing.

"He really does have my streaks" Shadow smiled at his son having milk from his mother.

"Yup. He really does. Oh, he's finished" Nebula said, Neptune let go of her breast and she lift up her bra and pulled her shirt down. She cradled him a bit to get him into sleep.

But Neptune was looking at his father curiously to what that fluffy thing is on his chest. He reaches out his hand to touch it but he couldn't reach it. So Nebula moves to Shadow to let Neptune feel it.

"What's he doing? Ah! Ow!" Shadow felt Neptune pulling his chest fur.

"Gah….wa….goo….." Neptune stroking his father's soft fluffy fur from his chest.

"He likes my chest fur" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah" Nebula chuckled.

She let Shadow hold Neptune and Shadow looked down at his son nuzzling on his chest fur.

"You are such a good boy, Neptune" Shadow said.

"Bwah?" Neptune looked up at Shadow. Shadow then cradled his son slowly and Neptune slowly closed his eyes, he was getting sleepy.

"Sleep well son. Let's put you in your crib" Shadow said.

Nebula and Shadow goes to Neptune's room and Raven was there already, she was looking around seeing many plush animals, toy trains on the floor and rubber ball. There was a hanging mobile above the crib and it was representing the solar system planets.

"Wow. It's beautiful" Raven said. She then saw her parents getting in with Neptune in Shadow's arms.

"Shhh….. He's asleep" Shadow said quietly.

"Okay daddy" Raven nodded and held her hands behind her back. Shadow puts Neptune into his crib and Nebula puts a pacifier in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm" Neptune cooed with his pacifier on and turned in his sleep. Nebula puts a blanket over the baby hedgehog and kissed him on the forehead to let him sleep.

"Sleep well Neptune" Nebula said sweetly. She hummed a lullaby to him to make him sleep more comfortable. Raven hanged on the edge of the crib and looked down at her baby brother.

As soon as Neptune was fully asleep, Raven and her parents left the room quietly.

"Well Raven, how does it feel having your brother here?" Shadow asked Raven.

"Great. Can't wait to play with him" Raven said.

"You have to wait since he's just almost two days old. He needs to be a month old, then you can play with him" Shadow said.

"But daaaaad…." Raven said annoyed.

"Sorry, Raven. I know you want to play with him but he's only a baby. He's not able to move yet" Shadow said.

"Okay Daddy" Raven said and goes to her room to play with her toys. Nebula goes to Midnight and pets him and gives him his cat food since he's hungry. She poured the cat food in Midnight's bowl for him to eat.

Then she goes to Shadow holding his hands, "Well Shadow. How is it having a second child?" she asked Shadow.

"Two children are enough for me. I mean being pregnant sure is painful for you. But I don't want any of our children to become like Black Doom" Shadow said.

"I'm sure they won't, darling. They're both half alien and half earthling. No matter what they are, they do have a pure heart inside" Nebula said, stroking Shadow's quills.

"Yes. You turned my heart pure by our love" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm… my handsome alien" Nebula hugs Shadow, he hugged back.

"And my beautiful earthling" Shadow said.

Nebula nuzzled on his chest fur, purring and snuggling on her alien husband. That's when Shadow's iPhone started ringing.

"Excuse me, hun" Shadow looks at his iPhone to see who is sending a text message to him. It was his best pal Silver.

"Yup, I knew it was gonna be Silver" Shadow sighs.

"Boys' hang out?" Nebula guessed.

"Yup. I should get going. Will you be okay to take care of the kids?" Shadow asked.

"I will since we got a new baby" Nebula said.

"Okay. See you later" Shadow kissed her cheek and takes his jacket and walks out of the apartment. From the window, Raven watched her father leave in his motorcycle.

 **xxx**

A while later; Shadow arrived at Silver's place to hang out with the boys. He turned off the ignition of his motorcycle and removed his helmet. He then walks in and saw Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Tails being there.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing?" Shadow said as he goes up to them.

"Just fine. Seems you are glad you got a son, Shadow" Sonic said.

"Yup. I have a picture of my son Neptune" Shadow showed them the picture from his iPhone. All of the guys saw how cute Neptune looked when he was asleep in Nebula's arms.

"He looks almost like you Shadow, only with Nebula's colors" Sonic said.

"Yup. And my daughter Raven is too happy to have a baby brother. She's too cute when she's excited" Shadow chuckled.

"Sounds cute" Sonic chuckled.

"Anyways, you guys want to head to the spa indoors? You know you like the spa, Shads" Silver smirked.

"Very well. Since summer is almost over soon" Shadow said.

The guys headed to the indoor spa and they had their swimming shorts with them with towels. Good thing it was indoors since Silver always likes having indoor activities at his house where it's quiet.

"So Shads, how does it feel to have two kids?" Knuckles asked, getting in the spa tub.

"Kinda cool. Except I hope that none of them become like Black Doom" Shadow said, getting in the spa too. The rest of the boys stepped in the spa.

"Don't worry Shadow. They know nothing about him when he's dead. So don't think of it" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, you're right. Well how's Rouge doing with you?" Shadow asked.

"She and I are expecting children too. I bet it would be echidnas with bat wings. It's gonna get batty all over again" Knuckles said.

"Hehe…. Is that so?" Shadow smirks.

"Blaze and I are engaged right now I can tell" Silver said.

"Oh that's great. Say dudes. Have you seen Deadpool lately?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. He constantly breaks the fourth wall during the film" Sonic said.

"He is marvel's funniest mercenary" Tails chuckled.

"Definitely a film to watch. But I would not allow my kids to watch it until they are teenagers. But now let's just relax in the spa" Shadow said, folding his arms behind his neck.

"Agreed. The last day of the spa. You know how summer is a bit short" Silver said.

"Yes. Only three months. But I know my daughter likes making sand castles like many other kids during the summer. She also likes playing in the water with me and Nebula" Shadow said.

"Yeah. But now this year it's raking the leaves and collecting more firewood" Sonic said.

"Yup. It's gonna be a chilly season this year. But I do like the leaves changing colors. They look wonderful every year" Shadow said.

"Yup. Well then it's winter and it gets colder" Sonic said. Shadow nodded. They continued to enjoy the spa.


	5. Strange Asteroid

**03/04/16**

 **11 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven was near Neptune's crib and looked at her baby brother sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth.

"Oh, you're so cute Neppy" Raven said.

Neptune then opened his eyes and saw Raven hanging on the edge.

"Bwah?"

"Hi Neptune" Raven said. Neptune tried to crawl in the crib but he was too weak being so young.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Nebula standing near the door.

"Sorry, Mommy. It's just he's so adorable. I couldn't help it" Raven said.

Nebula chuckled and shook her head but she's glad that Raven is having some fun watching her baby brother. Raven then picked up a rattle and gave it to Neptune. He looked at the rattle curiously and then shakes it, making him giggle cutely.

"Kyehehehehehehe" Neptune giggled. Nebula came over and picked him out of the crib placing him on the floor. Raven crouched down and looked at him.

"Wanna play?" Raven asked. Neptune only blinked and then tries to crawl to her. Raven giggled and tickled the baby hedgehog's tummy.

"Hehehehehehe" Neptune laughed a bit for being so ticklish.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Raven said in a babyish voice.

"Raven, be careful so he won't wet himself" Nebula said.

"Whoops, sorry mommy" Raven said.

"It's okay as long he has a diaper" Nebula said. Neptune sat up reaching his small arms at Raven wanting to be hugged. Raven gives him a soft careful hug since he's a baby.

"Aww…..that's just too adorable" Nebula giggled.

"Uhhh…. mmmgah" Neptune said in baby language and reaches for Nebula. Raven handed him over to her and Nebula cradles Neptune in her arms.

"You are such a cute boy my little baby" Nebula said.

"Bwa wa wa ba" Neptune nuzzled against Nebula's tummy. Nebula gets the baby bottle with warm milk and bottle-feeds Neptune now. He closed his eyes and slowly drinks his milk.

"Aww…..was I always like that when I was a baby, Mommy?" Raven asked.

"Yes you were, Raven. You often screamed for me and Shadow to give you comfort when you were upset. But you were mostly mellow as a baby" Nebula said.

"I don't remember that" Raven said.

"You were Raven. Once you covered Shadow's face with your baby bottle milk" Nebula said.

Raven blushed in embarrassment, "Mom!"

"Okay, I'll stop. But still, you were so cute" Nebula said.

"Mommy. You are so kind" Raven hugged Nebula's leg. Nebula smiled at her daughter. She then picked up Neptune and placed him back into the crib.

Neptune looked up at his mom and then wails out loud, wanting to be fed. Nebula picked him up again and walks into the kitchen to feed him some creamy baby food. She placed him on the high chair and takes out the can of baby creamy mix. She then began feeding Neptune.

"Open up. Yum yum" Nebula said to him.

"Ah" Neptune opened his mouth.

"Good boy" Nebula said and feeds him.

 **xxx**

With Shadow; he was playing air hockey against Sonic to see who is the fastest to hit the puck to the goal.

"Haha! One more point and I win!" Sonic smirks at his alien hedgehog friend while blocking the puck rapidly.

"Don't be so sure, Sonic" Shadow chuckled and hits the puck to get points but Sonic blocked it and hits the puck back.

Shadow blocks it again and then thought of a trick. He hits the puck to side to side to get to the point hole but Sonic blocked it again. Shadow grumbled and Sonic hits the puck again and it hits Shadow's goal.

"You lose Shadow!" Sonic smirks at him.

"Ah for crying out loud! It's just a game Sonic" Shadow said.

"Sorry, my bad" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"It's alright Faker. Now who's next?" Shadow asked.

"I am. I'll play with Sonic" Tails said and stepped forward.

An hour later after playing with the guys, Shadow had a great time with them but he has to get back home to see how his wife and kids are doing. He got onto his motorcycle and drives back home after saying good bye to the guys. He drove all the way through the streets of Station Square and passed the park to then come to the street where he lives with his family. He unlocks the door and got in to see Nebula bottle-feeding Neptune.

"Everything okay here?" Shadow asked his wife.

"Yup. I'm just giving him some bottle milk for tonight" Nebula said.

"I see. Is Raven asleep?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. She brushed her teeth and went to bed. So did you have fun with the boys?" Nebula said.

"Sure did. We played air hockey and had a nice relaxing spa" Shadow said.

"You showed them how our son looked like too?" Nebula asked.

"Indeed I did Nebula. They think he's cute" Shadow said.

"That's good" Nebula smiled.

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" Neptune squirmed in his mother's arms, trying to reach his small arms to his father.

"Oh you missed daddy?" Shadow picked up Neptune from Nebula. The baby hedgehog nuzzled against Shadow's chest fur and cooed.

"He really likes it Nebula or does he think it's comfortable?" Shadow guessed.

"I think he sees it like a pillow" Nebula said.

"Really? Awww" Shadow said, he then held his son in front of him, looking at his cute sky blue eyes.

"One day you'll be known as Ultimate Lifeform 3" Shadow said.

"Bwa? Eh?" Neptune tilts his head in confusion.

"You'll understand some day when you're grown up" Shadow said to his son.

Then Neptune let out a cute long yawn as he was getting sleepy again which is normal for babies. Shadow held him close and cradles him in his arms.

"I'll get him to his crib" Shadow said.

"Okay then. I'm going to bed now" Nebula said while heading to Shadow's and her room. Shadow goes to Neptune's room and placed the baby hedgehog on the mattress in the crib. He then covered him in the blankets and put a small pillow behind Neptune's small quills.

"Good night Neptune" the father said and quietly left the room by closing the door silently.

Shadow goes to bed too with Nebula and he got into the covers with her sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile, a shooting star passed by their house straight into the forest, it was a small piece of an asteroid. From a small hole in the asteroid piece, purple light energy and crystals surrounded by a dark purple aura was inside it. The light then formed some evil red eyes with reptilian pupils.

It crashed into the forest with a loud KABOOM! Scaring all the wildlife creatures away.

 **xxx**

The next morning at Silver's house, he was getting a phone call near his bed. He woke up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hello Prof. Pickles. What are you saying? An asteroid piece has crashed into the forest?" Silver asked Prof. Pickles.

"Yes, come to the laboratory immediately" Prof. Pickles said.

"Okay. I'm on my way" Silver said and hangs up, "I got to show a picture of the asteroid piece to Shadow and Nebula later when I see it"

He gets up from the bed and fixes the bed sheets nicely. After that he puts on his gloves, cuffs, and boots. And also his white lab coat. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. With that done he heads outside and gets to his car and drives to the astronomy research facility.


	6. Alien Entity

**03/05/16**

 **13 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the luxury apartment; Shadow and his family are awake and having breakfast in the morning. They didn't have to go to work because it was Saturday. Shadow was really getting good at cooking which is thanks to Nebula.

"Here come your yum-yums, Neptune" Nebula feeding her son with baby mushy food.

Raven had pancakes for breakfast like her parents but she often got jam on her muzzle. Shadow shook his head and cleaned her muzzle.

"Raven, stop messing up your face" Shadow said.

"Sorry Daddy" Raven giggled.

"It's alright. At least you are a good girl. Say what did you dream about?" Shadow asked.

"About you saving me from bad guys" Raven said, "Do you think I'll be tough and strong like you, Daddy?" she asked.

"You will be like both me and Mommy when you're grown up, you might be called Ultimate Lifeform Girl" Shadow said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Daddy" Raven hugged her father tightly.

"You're welcome" Shadow said and pats her head. Then Raven continued to eat her pancakes while Nebula finished feeding Neptune. He was looking at his mother and claps his small hands in joy.

Nebula chuckled at him doing that and pulled his cheek playfully, "Coochie coochie coo" Nebula said in a cute voice. Then a signal came from Nebula's iPhone. She checked it and it was a message from Silver.

 _'Nebula and Shadow, you got to see this'_ said the message. Then an image of the asteroid piece was shown.

"Whoa….What is this?" she gasped at the picture, "Is this some kind of a new asteroid rock type?"

"We got to see that" Shadow went over and saw the picture. "Wow. It looks crystallic"

"I've never seen anything like this. We gotta get to the Astronomy Research and see what this thing is. Also, we need to bring our kids too. We can't leave them home" Nebula said.

"True. Raven, as soon as we finish breakfast, you gotta be on your best behavior when we get to your mom's work place" Shadow said to his daughter.

"Okay then!" Raven said cheerfully and eats what's left of her pancake.

 **xxx**

As soon as breakfast was finished, the family gets into their car and drives to the astronomy research facility. Neptune was in the baby seat in the car next to Raven.

"Raven, remember what I said, be at your best behavior" Shadow reminded his daughter.

Raven nodded at her father quickly, "Okay then. Is there something cool there?" she asked.

"We'll get there when we show you, sweetie. But right now your father and I have to see your godfather Silver" Nebula said.

They parked the car and the family got inside the facility to go see the asteroid piece. Raven had to keep an eye on Neptune in his stroller.

"Alright guys, this is the piece we found in the forest. We don't know what kind of crystals it is on the inside, but some sort of purple energy is emerging constantly from them. We got to analyze it" Silver said and tells them about the asteroid piece and the crystals inside.

"Some kind of energy you say?" Shadow leans in for a closer look, he then picked up a shard of one of the crystals, "This crystal feels kinda warm"

"Probably from entering the Earth's atmosphere I guess" Nebula said.

"I suppose. We better not let G.U.N or the military take this asteroid before finishing analyzing this" Shadow said, putting the shard back.

"What do you mean, hon?" Nebula asked.

"They might want it in storage. What do you think?" Shadow asked.

"Well since you work for G.U.N, you can tell them that the asteroid piece has to be analyzed before getting kept in storage" Nebula said.

All of a sudden, Silver's eyes glowed in teal-blue color. He fell on his knees and keeps looking through his future vision but he wasn't able to see what he's seeing in the future.

"Silver? Silver, are you okay?" Nebula helped him up.

Silver's glowing eyes returned to normal and he snapped out of it, "I don't know what I saw. I couldn't see what it is. It was too dark"

"Does it have something to do with the crystals?" Nebula asked.

"I don't know, Nebula. But it feels like danger" Silver said. This made Nebula and Shadow a bit worried.

"I hope it does not have to do with our children" Nebula said.

"It's not your children, Nebs. I don't know what I saw but I'm guessing it has something to do with that crystal asteroid thing" Silver said.

The hedgehogs looked at the asteroid piece and then at each other again.

"This means there is an evil force in those crystals inside it" Nebula said.

"Yup. So we analyze it quickly" Shadow said, "I gotta keep an eye on that thing. It better not be another alien inside that thing" Shadow said.

"Let's find out. I'll get the computer" Silver said. Shadow goes to check on his children to see if they are all okay right now. Nebula stayed at the asteroid piece and looks at the inside of it. Then the shine of the glowing energy began fade and bright up repeatedly in front of hers and the other scientists' eyes. Silver came back with a laptop under his arm and saw the crystals in the asteroid piece glow from fading and back to glowing.

"Man, this is getting spooky. I don't like it" Nebula said.

"Me neither. But let's get-…." Silver was interrupted by a nearby explosion from the ceiling, everyone inside takes cover from falling debris and from the ceiling was an obese mustachioed man flying in a floating Egg-mobile.

"Somebody told me that you got an asteroid piece here. Well it shall be mine to keep it in my storage room!" the man said.

"Doctor Ivo Eggman!" Shadow glared at the evil doctor.

"In the flesh. And you alien scum won't stand in my way like the blue rat! Now hand over the asteroid piece or else your children will be in trouble!" Dr. Eggman pointed his laser gun at Neptune and Raven.

"NO! You won't!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and she knocks the laser gun from Eggman's hand. Eggman made metallic arms grab Nebula and threw her across the room. He then is about to grab the asteroid piece by the metallic hands. But as they were about to get the piece, Shadow grabs the metallic arms and crushes their claws with his bare hands.

"YOU STUPID ALIEN! Taste this!" Dr. Eggman fired a grenade at Shadow but missed. Shadow dodges it and the grenade blew up. Unfortunately, this made the asteroid piece fall to the floor and the crystals breaks as soon it hit the concrete floor.

"YOU IDIOT!" Silver yelled at the doctor for damaging the asteroid piece, "Look at what you did!"

"What?!" Dr. Eggman shouted, seeing the cracked crystals.

The broken asteroid piece released a dark ghost-like amorphous entity flew out from it and flies up in the air, circling around like crazy.

"I'm out of here!" Eggman cowardly took off in his Egg-mobile.

"Silver, get my children out of here!" Nebula screamed at him to get Raven and Neptune to safety.

"Got it!" Silver said as he ran to Neptune and Raven, he used his telekinesis to lift Neptune out from his stroller and takes Raven's hand to run to his car. Shadow and Nebula watched as the amorphous entity flies straight down towards Shadow.

"Shadow! Look out!" Nebula tackled him down to dodge the amorphous entity as it went through the floor like a ghost.

"Thanks hon" Shadow said to his earthling wife and gets up, helping her up too, "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know. But it's gone" Nebula said.

"No, it's still here" Shadow said, looking down at his shade on the floor. All of sudden, his shade moved away from him. The dark black aura that took Shadow's shade is now transforming into a copy of Shadow but different colors. It emerged out from the floor, into a new shape form.

"What? His shadow?" Nebula gasped in horror.

The dark copy of Shadow had black fur, pale powder blue color that is identical to Shadow's red color, pale grey skin on his muzzle and inner ears, green reptilian eyes, and no mouth.

Then his muzzle moved as if he had one, "I am Mephiles the Dark!" the entity said in a scary voice, "It's about time I found a form. Thank you for giving me your shade, earthling creature" he said to Shadow.

"Hmph. You stole my shade. But thankfully I have my own shade" Shadow looked at his real shade on the floor, "And I'm guessing you're not a good guy. Where did you come from anyway?"

"I am from the planet Tikawng. And I have been exterminated millions of other lifeforms to make their planets mine. And now after being imprisoned for a long time I shall start with you TWO!" Mephiles said and charges an energy beam in his hand. He then fires it at Nebula and Shadow but they both dodged his beam and Mephiles flies up to attack the two and backhands them. Then he uses some dark energy against them to throw them at the walls. He fires a beam at the ceiling to make it collapse at the two in a minute. Shadow on the ground takes out his communicator before it collapses on him and Nebula, but he held up the falling ceiling with one hand. "Rouge, send them in! A new alien is here at the astronomy facility!" Shadow tells Rouge at G.U.N base. Mephiles leaves the facility to cause chaos at Station Square.

"Quick! He's heading to the city!" Shadow shouted.


	7. Mephiles on the Loose

**03/06/16**

 **16 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(At G.U.N base)

"Okay Shadsy! Alright men, let's go before this new alien reaches the city!" Rouge said to some G.U.N troopers.

"Yes Miss!" The troopers run to their jet-planes along with Rouge to get to the area where Mephiles is heading.

When they arrived, they saw a purple aura glowing in the air.

"Alright boys, ready to capture him with the containment glass jar when he's at the ground!" Rouge said through the speaker.

"Yes miss. Bring him down!" a G.U.N Trooper said. They fire some shots at Mephiles but he uses his dark abilities to bring some of the jet planes down. Rouge however dodged his attacks and fires a non-lethal missile at Mephiles to stun him.

"AARGH! Just wait until I am at full strength!" Mephiles groaned. He was about to fire another beam when Rouge shoves him with her plane making him crash at the ground. She saw that some trucks from G.U.N arrived there.

"NOW!" Rouge shouted. As Mephiles was about to get up, the G.U.N soldiers pin him down with special made staffs and they took out a containment glass made for containing strong alien lifeform like him and Shadow.

"You don't know what's coming, I will kill you all!" Mephiles said before being locked in.

 **xxx**

With Shadow and his wife; the alien hedgehog was heading downstairs of the Astronomy Research Facility of old junk and stuff. He spots his old damaged space-craft.

"What are you trying to find, Shadow?" Nebula asked him, turning on the lights.

"I need to find this device that Black Doom made for scanning alien species for information" Shadow said, opening the old space-craft door. Getting inside and tosses out his old damaged pieces of the space-craft, "Where is it? Where is it? Aha! Here it is!" Shadow got out of the space-craft and is holding a device that looks almost like from Pokémon XY series or a Pokémon Trainer's Kalos Region Pokedex.

"What's that?" Nebula asked.

"It's a scanner to scan an alien lifeform's status and information. Now I need to scan Mephiles and what alien he really is" Shadow said.

"Good idea. Let's go" Nebula said.

They leave the wrecked astronomy research facility to head to G.U.N base to scan Mephiles' species.

 **xxx**

At Silver's house, he was babysitting Neptune and Raven until their parents get them back home. Luckily Silver knows how to take care of babies like Neptune. He was right now giving him a teddy bear to which the young hedgehog hugged tightly.

"Ga Ga booah" Neptune cooed and nuzzled on the teddy.

"He really is so cute like you Raven" Silver said to Raven.

"Yeah. Say godfather Silver, can you do that ESP trick on me again?" Raven asked. Silver was a bit unsure to do it. For he remembered last time that Raven landed on her bottom crying in pain.

"Okaaay, but I have to be careful" Silver shrugs. He then uses his ESP powers on her and lifted her into the air, "But just this once, okay"

"Okay!" Raven nodded as she was lifted. She began giggling as Silver spins her in the air and then lifts her up and down.

"I hope mommy and daddy are okay. I'm getting worried, godfather Silver" Raven said as she was lowered down.

"Don't worry Raven. Your parents are the bravest one I've ever known. Your mother is like a sister to me" Silver kneels down and held Raven's shoulders.

"But I'm worried if that boogey man that appeared in mom's job don't get us" Raven said.

Just then, Silver's iPhone started to ring and he answers it, "Hello? Yes, the kids are okay, Nebs…..Okay, I'll keep an eye on them. Raven is getting worried about you and Shadow…..Okay, I'll let her know. Just be careful to whatever that thing was. See ya" he hangs up.

"Was that Mommy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, and that 'Boogey man's name is Mephiles, an evil alien. He is locked in to be analyzed. But don't worry they will be alright" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Shadow and Nebula arrived at the G.U.N headquarters to see this new alien. They saw him stand in the glass containment and he turns around, "What a surprise to see you two here. You survived" Mephiles said in a calm voice.

"Hmph" Shadow ignores this dark alien and scans Mephiles with the device.  
"What is that?" Mephiles asked.

"Nothing. Just to take a picture. At least you don't have to smile for the camera since you don't have a mouth" Shadow chuckled and leaves the room along with Nebula.

As soon as they were at Shadow's work desk or cubicle, Shadow waits for his device to get some information of this new alien.

"I can't believe what I saw. He took your shade and transformed into an identical copy of you. How in the world did he do that?" Nebula said.

"I don't know. I've never seen this new alien before" Shadow said and his device bleeps that it's got something, "Here we go" he reads the info of Mephiles, "My god. Mephiles is an amorphous mass of darkness. He has the ability to take various forms by absorbing an individual's shadow to gain a form" he gasped.

"What else?" Nebula asked.

"He can control chaos energy and even use dark energy, energy blasts, duplicate and fly. He is also immortal, he can't age but still can be somehow killed" Shadow continued.

"Oh, god. This is not good at all. If he was an amorphous before, he can go through walls like a ghost. Ghosts are unable to be killed because they're already dead. But this is different. And we don't know how to kill him" Nebula said, pacing back and forth.

"We'll find out soon. At least he won't get us or our friends or family" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

At Mephiles containment, Rouge was keeping an eye on the evil alien inside.

"Don't look at me, creep. You do look like Shadow but you're not like him completely" Rouge said.

"I will wield chaos energy like him I bet. Also there is something the guards didn't think of before putting me in here" Mephiles said.

"Yeah what's that?" Rouge glared.

"I can make myself go through walls at any time I like!" Mephiles chuckled, he then phases his hand through the glass much to Rouge's shock.

"WHAT?! Now that's just cheating to escape like that!" Rouge tries to tackle him but she went right through him.

"You cannot touch me bat girl, I do not bleed either! I tricked you and your men to capture me! Now I'll destroy your base with you in it!" Mephiles shouted. He then fires at the metal beams in the ceiling to make it collapse. Rouge pulls out her guns and tries to fire at him while he's in physical shape, but a falling vent pipe fell on her and she hits the floor. Her leg was stuck under the heavy vent.

"URGH! ARGH!" Rouge struggled to get out and she sees Mephiles fly in the air.

"Now, die-…ARGH!" He charged energy in his hand but got hit by a purple energy blast.


	8. Forgotten Memory

**03/08/16**

 **18 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ARGH!" Mephiles got hit by a purple energy blast from behind. The person that knocked him on the floor was Nebula. Eyes glowing purple from her anger while her fists are making purple energy blasts. She glared at the evil alien that almost tried to kill Rouge.

"Leave her alone!" Nebula snarled.

"You!" Mephiles yelled and fires a white beam at Nebula, but she dodged and tried to fire again, only for Mephiles to turn into dark mass.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!" Nebula tries to tackle him but unable to hurt him through the floor, "What the? WHOA!" she jumped away from her shade that moved by itself.

"What the hell?!" Shadow gasped.

"HAHAHAHA! You can't touch me, my dear" Mephiles was now Nebula's shadow on the wall and it's impossible to touch him.

"ARGH!" Nebula tries to beat him up but is unable to hurt him. All she did was punched the walls to hurt Mephiles but nothing is working, "Show yourself coward!" Nebula yelled.

Then Mephiles showed himself and punched Nebula hard. He goes up to her and puts his hands on his hips, "You want my best? Well you are no match for us!" Mephiles said. He then creates different shadows on the floor and out of them came clones of Mephiles.

"Oh, shit!" Rouge was horrified.

"Rouge, get out of here!" Shadow yelled and managed to move the heavy vent off her foot.

"Okay!" Rouge said and flies out the room to alert the others in the base. The Mephiles clones proceed to attack Nebula and Shadow by using their lethal energy beams.

Shadow and Nebula dodged the beams and tried to punch and dash through them. But every time they do that they go straight through them.

"We cannot touch them, but what if we use our energy attacks" Shadow said, a chaos spear formed in his hand.

"Yeah, good idea Shadow!" Nebula smirks and fires her purple energy blasts at the clones of Mephiles along with Shadow firing his chaos spear.

"ARRGH!" the Mephiles clones screamed.

"It worked, now let's finish them!" Shadow said and jumps up in the air using a black tornado attack, "Chaos Blast!" he fires a large wave at the clones in the tornado knocking them at the debris and the walls, some of them were impaled by sharp pieces of the remains of the glass containment.

"There's gotta be something to seal him without having him to escape again" Nebula said.

"But how? He can phase through glass!" Shadow said.

The real Mephiles laughed maniacally and then looks at the two, "There's nothing you can do to stop me! Because I got a world to conquer!" Mephiles said, "By the way, Shadow. You really don't remember me, do you?"

"What are you talking about? We haven't met before? And why should I remember?" Shadow growled.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Ta-ta!" Mephiles teleported out of here.

"NO!" Nebula tries to tackle him but he was gone. She then looked at Shadow in confusion, "What was he talking about? He knows you?" Nebula asked.

"Nothing rings a bell, Nebs. I don't remember him from before" Shadow said in confusion, "I can't even remember when I was a child. This doesn't make any sense"

"We'll find out later" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

Mephiles was now far away from Station Square, he was now too weak at day time since he didn't look pretty awake, "Must...have...power at night" he said in an exhausted voice, "How can Shadow forget me? I was his best friend when we we're children. Hmph, I'll say his father erased Shadow's memories about me"

He then came into a cave in some cliffs in the forest to regain strength after being in the fight in G.U.N base with his clones. He sat down on the ground folding his legs together, "When I'm at full strength I shall visit an old friend of mine!" Mephiles' eyes glowed a bit when he said that. He looks at the horizon and gives an evil stare.

 **xxx**

At Silver's house, Raven was singing 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen to her baby brother. For a young hedgehog she was a very good singer like the American child singer Kaitlyn Maher.

"Ga…ga…" Neptune clapped his hands at his big sister's amazing talent.

"Thank you very much Neptune" Raven bowed for Neptune.

Silver came in to them, "Neptune and Raven. Your parents are here" he said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Raven ran up to her parents.

"Hey Raven!" Shadow picked his daughter up and hugs her. Then he placed her down to let her hug Nebula, "Wait for a moment, I need to ask Silver something" Shadow said to Nebula and Raven before picking up Neptune and gives him to Nebula who just let go of hugging Raven.

"Okay" Nebula nods.

"Silver, check my memory if I know something about Mephiles. He says he knows me" Shadow said to Silver.

"You say so? Well let's do it" Silver made his pupils glow and placed on Shadow's forehead to check his memories.

 **(Shadow's Childhood Memories)**  
 _Young Shadow as a child on his home Planet Doom was playing with and old friend; an amorphous entity of Young Mephiles. They have been best friends for who knows what._

 _"So what happened to your other friend Iblis, Mephiles?" Young Shadow asked._

 _"I don't know. I heard rumors on my home planet say that Iblis disappeared or either went to a different far away in the galaxy" Young Mephiles said._

 _"That's terrible. I never traveled that far into the galaxy. My dad forbids me to leave my home planet" Young Shadow said._

 _"That's a problem. You should see some of the planets I've been into I see green lava at some and it does not burn Ibils" Young Mephiles said._

 _"Cool. On this planet pretty much life here is dead. Only a few lifeforms lives here. Odd that this planet has no sun" Young Shadow said._

 _"We'll see. Now it was fun seeing you Shadow. See you next day. Hope we'll be best friends forever" Young Mephiles said and flies away._

 _"Yeah, we might become the most powerful in the universe!" Young Shadow waved._

 _Later that night, Young Shadow was sleeping in his bed and he was unaware that Black Doom has witnessed that his son is friends with Mephiles, believing that the two might overthrow him together. He reaches out his hand over Shadow's head and casts a dark magic spell over him while he's asleep. After a few seconds, the spell on Shadow disappears._

 _"Now that shall prevent him from overthrow me from my ruling of this system" Black Doom thought._

 ** _xxx_**

 _The next day, Young Shadow was on a walk in the deserted area and he saw Mephiles, but oddly he only blinked at him._

 _"Hi Shadow. Want to talk about our future again?" Young Mephiles said._

 _"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Young Shadow blinked in confusion. This shocked Young Mephiles._

 _"Shadow, it's me Mephiles. Don't you remember?!" Young Mephiles asked him._

 _"No, and to my father's order I never hang around with anyone!" Young Shadow said. This made Young Mephiles angry, realizing that Black Doom has done something to Shadow._

 _"Your father! He will pay for what he has done to your memory!" Young Mephiles yelled, "One day I shall have my revenge!"_

 _"Get off of my planet, creep!" Young Shadow snarled and transformed into his Black Arms hedgehog form, "*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH*" he screeched out loud._

 _"NEVER!" Young Mephiles fires a white beam at Shadow to stun him, "I will have you back as my comrade one day! You'll see!" he screamed and teleports away._

 **(End of memories)**

"What? Mephiles and I were best friends and my father erased my memory of him being my friend. Damn, if he didn't erased my memory I would not be here right now" Shadow said.

"That's terrible. And who is this Iblis that Mephiles was talking about?" Silver asked.

"Some fiery alien that was a close friend to Mephiles. He mysteriously disappeared and nobody knows where he is now" Shadow said.

"Well let's hope he doesn't appear too" Silver said.

"Yes. I need to drive home with my family right now. Thanks for taking care of my children" Shadow said.

"You are welcome" Silver said.


	9. Bravery and Courage

**03/13/16**

 **22 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The family arrived back at the luxury apartment safe and sound for now. Shadow was feeling very worried about Nebula and his kids that there's another alien on planet Earth.

"Shadow, we will protect our children" Nebula said.

"But he might discover that our children are our weak spots. He might use them as hostages" Shadow said.

"I understand you Shadow. With our powers combined we will defeat him and our planet is safe" Nebula said.

Shadow placed his hand on Nebula's cheek and she closed her eyes.

"I love you with all my heart, my little star" Shadow said.

"I know Shadow" Nebula said. Raven was watching the conversation of her parents.

Just then, Neptune was wailing out loud which got Shadow and Nebula's attention.

"He's hungry!" Nebula said and gets to her baby son to pick him up and cradle him to settle him down. Neptune stopped wailing and nuzzled against Nebula.

"I got to feed him" Nebula said and leaves Shadow with Raven.

"Daddy, what's that thingy?" Raven pointing at her dad's device that he used on Mephiles earlier.

"It's an alien scanner Raven. It scans any alien lifeforms' information and stuff" Shadow said.

"Can it scan me?" Raven asked.

"Let's see" Shadow scans his daughter with the alien device scanner.

"Unknown Hybrid Alien Lifeform" a female voice of the scanner said from the device.

"But I'm part hedgehog and part alien" Raven said.

"Rae, The alien species I am partly is Black Arm alien. But it would not be great telling you about them since you are just five" Shadow said.

"Why daddy?" Raven asked.

"Because, ahem… it would scare you" Shadow said.

"Okay" Raven hugged Shadow and he hugged her back.

Nebula came back holding Neptune in her arms, he had an pacifier in his mouth.

"You are such a good boy. Yes you are. You make mommy happy" Nebula tickling her son's tummy.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Neptune laughed for being too ticklish on his tummy. She goes up to Shadow and Raven to let them have a look on him. Neptune looked at his father and sister while giggling, he reached his arms at his father that he wants to play with his chest fur again.

"Alright come here boy" Shadow picks up Neptune from Nebula and allows the baby hedgehog to play with his chest fur a bit.

Neptune pulled the fur and rubs his face into it, "Ba go ga bo"

"Aww…that's so cute" Raven giggled.

"Mmhmm. You were also that cute remember" Shadow said, letting Raven pet Neptune's short quills on his head.

"Ga?" Neptune turned around to see his sister.

"Hi, baby brother" Raven giggled. Neptune blinked at Raven and smiled cutely at her.

"He likes you I can tell Raven" Shadow said while Neptune squirmed in his arms, wanting to be with Raven now.

"Ga ga bo!"

"Okay then Neptune" Shadow placed him on the floor. Neptune began to crawl to his sister and to hers and their parents' surprise he began crawling around her and then at the stool and the coffee table, it seems he didn't need help to have support crawling.

"How can that be?" Raven asked Shadow.

"It must be that my genes make you and Neptune to learn how to crawl properly faster than normal people I guess" Shadow said. "I remember that you were crawling so fast that you tripped over and threw a tantrum"

"I don't remember that. Mommy, I thought you said babies won't crawl for six months" Raven said to her mom.

"That's different for you and Neptune. You crawled when you were just two weeks old" Nebula said.

"Uh huh? So Neptune just learned to crawl after one week?" Raven guessed.

"Almost. But lucky guess" Nebula said. Raven goes after Neptune and he sees her and crawls to her. Raven gave him a soft friendly hug and he cooed when she hugged him.

"Ba goo goo" Neptune hugged her back.

"Aww…" Nebula squealed in joy.

"It's just too cute to see the siblings hug each other" Shadow shook his head smiling at them.

"Yeah. Raven seems to be glad having a sibling. She always wanted one" Nebula said. Then Raven yawns a bit for being sleepy.

"I feel so sleepy mommy" Raven said.

"Okay, Shadow can you help Raven brush her teeth?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"Sure" Shadow nods and brings his daughter to the bathroom while Nebula takes Neptune in her arms to his bedroom to change his diaper.

She tossed away the soiled one and cleaned his lower part, added baby powder before putting on the new diaper. Neptune squirmed a bit after he had his new diaper on and Nebula picked him up cradling him.

"Who's mommy's little boy? Who's mommy's little boy?" Nebula said in a babyish voice.

"Hehehehehe…" Neptune giggled cutely to his mom.

"Awww…. Neptune, you love your mom don't you?" Nebula rubbed her nose to his. She then goes with him to his bedroom to place him in his crib. She puts the blue blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Gaa…..gaa!" Neptune pointing at his stuffed animal bear that glows in the dark.

"Aww…." Nebula understood why he wants that Glow Pets stuffed animal doll was because Neptune hates the dark. She picked it up and placed it near him. Neptune nuzzled against it and cooed after Nebula turned the glow lights on its paw. Nebula pets his small head with her hand looking at her son, "Good night Neptune"

 **xxx**

With Shadow, he was in Raven's bedroom telling his daughter a bedtime story. Raven also had a Glow Pets stuffed unicorn and a Dream Light Rainbow Dash toy for her to see the dream light stars in the ceiling.

"…the earthlings on planet Earth cheered for their alien hero for saving the world and defeating Devil Doom. He realized that having friends and his true lover was the answer to what he has been missing in his life when he first came to planet Earth. Love, courage, and friendship were what he learned. The End" Shadow finished the story.

"I love that story dad" Raven said to Shadow.

"I know you do Raven. It's a true story" Shadow said.

"It sounds so magical and cool" Raven said, "I don't know if I'll ever be brave and fearless like you, Daddy. But whenever I go to bed, it get scared in the dark like a cry baby" she sighs in sadness.  
Shadow sighs and wraps his arms around her, "Sweetie, being scared doesn't make you a cry baby. I was scared when I heard you screaming when you were 3 years old. But did I hide in the covers?"

"No, daddy. You ran into my room to check on me if I was okay, and very bravely" Raven smiled.

"Exactly, Raven. You see, bravery doesn't mean you're not scared. Bravery is doing what you're afraid to do. If only you can face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat it" Shadow smiled and strokes his daughter's quills.

"Thanks dad, I love you" Raven hugged her father with her face in his chest fur.

"I love you too. Good night Raven, sleep well" Shadow and Raven pulled from the hug and Shadow takes the covers and places it over Raven. She closed her eyes and Shadow kissed her on the forehead. He turns on the Dream Lite Rainbow Dash toy as the Dream light stars shined on the ceiling so that Raven won't be scared of the dark.

Shadow heads to the bedroom where he sleeps with his wife. He already saw her in bed with earplugs in her ears from the iPhone. She was listening to the song 'Thirty Seconds to Mars' and watching the video on Youtube of the song. The title 'Thirty Seconds To Mars – Echelon' of the youtube.

"Listening to that again?" Shadow asked her, getting into the covers.

"Yeah, it's kinda stuck in my head" Nebula joked.

"Mmhm? Well it does not matter to me. I listen to any music I like" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Nebula turned off her iPhone and removed the earplugs, putting them on the nightstand, "And I hope Rouge and the G.U.N soldiers find and capture Mephiles at night. I have a feeling that he likes the dark and night. He's probably weak to daylight or something" she said.

"Rouge and her men will do their best to capture Mephiles again using advanced technology with lamps powered from the yellow sun of ours. He does not know where we live, unless he can sense me somehow" Shadow said.

"That's what I worry too" Nebula said, "It's like the nightmares are coming to scare me again"

"Speaking of nightmares, what's your biggest fear, Nebs? You don't have to tell me if you want to" Shadow asked, getting into the bed covers with her.

"I'll tell you, hon. My biggest fear is…zombies" Nebula said with her ears down.

"Oh. But be glad zombies do not exist in real life. I understand people's fear. I've told Raven that someday you can face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat it" Shadow said.

"Exactly" Nebula said, "I know they don't exist for real. But it usually scares me in the movies. When I was a kid, I developed that phobia of zombies. It wasn't that easy to face my fears. And still, I'm still afraid of zombies" she sighs, "Sometimes I thought to myself that one day I can fight my fear but it never happened"

"You know some day you will overcome it. I know that you will face your fear and fight it" Shadow said placing his hand on her cheek.

"That's nice of you to say that" Nebula said.

"Yeah, let's just get some sleep and we'll see how Rouge is doing tomorrow" Shadow said before going to sleep.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I have to drop Neptune off at the daycare. Just like we did when Raven was a baby" Nebula said.

"Okay. But weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him since he is almost over a week old?" Shadow asked.

"Yes but I can't bring him at my job, honey. The daycare will take good care of Neptune. And I'll pick him up when I'm done with work" Nebula said.

"Okay. And I'll drop Raven off to school and head to the G.U.N" Shadow said.

"Alright. Discuss a bit with Rouge how to study Mephiles' weaknesses"

"I shall Nebula" Shadow said.

"Okay. Good night Shadow" Nebula said, getting to sleep.

"Good night Nebula" Shadow said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Message to** Guest **:**

 **Don't even say I'm heartless because I care for Misery Severity. And I'm sure she's okay and that she didn't commit suicide. I just haven't gotten a reply from her yet. I'm not careless! And the reason why I couldn't reply you back is because there's no ' _Reply to Review'_ when your username is not highlighted in blue. *sighs* You have to be careful with what you say. **


	10. I Remember Now

**03/18/16**

 **24 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and his family already had breakfast and now they have to take Raven to school and Neptune to the daycare. Raven got her school stuff in her backpack and her lunch box too. Nebula already changed Neptune's diaper to a new one.

"Just be careful, darling" Nebula said to her husband.

"I will honey" Shadow said and kissed his wife on the cheek, "Come on, Raven. Time for school" he said while getting in his car.

"Okay, daddy. Bye mommy" Raven waved to her mom before getting into her father's car.

"Bye sweetie" Nebula waved good bye to her while holding Neptune. She got into her car placing Neptune into the baby seat, "Neppy, they are gonna take good care of you. Mommy will pick you up later" Nebula said to her son.

"Bwa ba?" Neptune blinked at her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. A friend of mine will take good care of you. And Mommy has to go to work, okay. Trust me, baby" Nebula said and starts the car.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Daycare where Cream the Rabbit works at. Nebula got out from the car and picks Neptune out to go to the door and knocks on it. The door opens and Cream was there.

"Oh hi Nebula. Hi little Neptune" Cream said and then playfully held out her finger for Neptune.

"Kyehehehehe" Neptune laughed gibberish.

"This is Cream, Neptune. She'll take good care of you. There's no need to be shy around other babies. Now be good, okay" Nebula said to her son. Neptune nodded a bit and was handed over to Cream.

"Take good care of him Cream. I'll be back in five hours" Nebula said heading back to her car.

"Okay. Good bye" Cream said and closed the door. But Neptune squirmed in Creams arms that he wanted to be with his mommy.

"Shhhh…. calm down Neptune" Cream cradles him a bit to settle him down.

"Ummm buuu" Neptune calms down. He was placed on the floor to play with some baby toys. He also saw that there were other babies that were playing there.

 **xxx**

Shadow arrived at the elementary school to drop off Raven.

"Remember Raven, be nice to others in class" Shadow said to Raven.

"Okay, I will and when will you come back?" Raven asked.

"I will be back soon as I am done with the work. According to your schedule school's out at 3:20 pm" Shadow said.

Raven hugged her father, "I love you, Daddy"

"I love you too, Raven. Good luck out there" Shadow chuckled a bit.

"Okay!" Raven jumps out of the car and ran to the doors when the school bell blared. Shadow drives off to head to G.U.N headquarters.

When he arrived there, he walks to the gate and types in the code to get in to park his car. As soon he parked it, he goes to the hallway to find the laboratory.

"Good morning Mr. Hedgehog" a nearby G.U.N scientist waved to him.

"Morning" Shadow ignored her and gets to the laboratory, it was getting some repairs but he also saw Rouge standing there.

"Anything new yet, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. We got that dark bastard. He's inside the glass container that got bright lamps, preventing him from using his shade form" Rouge said, leading Shadow to an improved glass containment cell where Mephiles stood there crossing his arms.

"Welcome back Mephiles, my 'old' friend" Shadow said ironically.

"So you do remember me now?" Mephiles said.

"Yes, and it wasn't my fault. My father erased my memories of you" Shadow glared.

"I had a feeling about that. He always wanted more power than me and you. If he didn't erase your memory we could rule the entire galaxy together as partners" Mephiles said.

"No thanks, I rather be a free alien than a ruler in the galaxy" Shadow scoffs, "And one more thing, I killed my father and brother 5 years ago. They were the ones that betrayed me and lied about everything"

"Hmph! One day you will be back on my side. You've gone soft!" Mephiles glared at Shadow.

"You never turn me back to the evil cruel side. I shall remain good until the end of time" Shadow said, "Maybe next time you should learn something new rather than destroying life" he glared.

"We'll see when I get out of here!" Mephiles glared back.

"Let's go Rouge" Shadow sighs, tired of hearing Mephiles offering of bringing him to the evil side.

"At least I know which one is you. That doppelganger alien really gives me the creeps. How are we gonna send him back to where he came from? We earthling creatures can't breathe in outer-space. It's very dangerous to travel farther into the galaxy, Shadow" Rouge said.

"But I got the remains of my spaceship at the astronomy research facility. We could repair and rebuild it to make some of us get into space to banish him there. Trust me Rouge" Shadow said.

"I don't know. Last time you told me that your space-ship won't get repaired easily" Rouge said.

"Yeah you're right. But we need to build a new spacecraft that we can use. Inspired by my ship's technology we can build so that it can go faster that the sound" Shadow said.

"That's the problem, Shads. Traveling at the speed of light can cause us to go into the future timeline. I don't know if that's possible because it never happened" Rouge said, walking to the combat room filled with punching bags and other exercise stuff.

"Oh, I see. But still, it's too dangerous to have Mephiles on your planet. I don't wanna put Nebula and my kids in great danger" Shadow said.

"I know Shadow. I know how much you care for them." Rouge said before going into training.

 **xxx**

Nebula was at her cubicle working on her computer and stuff. She checked the information, mails and documents to work on. She looked at the picture on her desk, it was her and Shadow with the infant Raven. She smiles a bit at the picture and then puts it back. Just then, Professor Pickles came up to Nebula to check how she's doing.

"Good day Dr. Emerald. How's it been the last weeks spending time with your newborn son?" he asked.

"Doing great. Best of all, he can crawl. Due to Shadow's genes I guess" Nebula said.

"It's amazing how the genes evolve in him. It's much alike to Raven I've heard. How is he doing now Nebula?" Prof. Pickles asked.

"He's at daycare of Cream and is playing with other cute babies there" she said, "I wonder if he'll walk in a few days since he's half alien and half earthling"

"That depends. It took Raven five weeks. But what I remember is that Raven started to talk at age one" Prof. Pickles said.

"Yes, most babies learn to talk later since they have no teeth" Nebula said.

"That's right. But I must say I'm still quite impressed of your alien husband and your children. I hope they can become like him" Professor Pickles said.

"Except Raven doesn't have a Black Arms form" Nebula said.

"Someday she will, Nebula. Who knows" Professor Pickles said.

"We'll see" Nebula shrugs.

 **xxx**

At the school, Raven was playing in the school yard with her friends. She was playing with the son and daughter of Sonic and Amy.

"So how's your baby brother doing, Raven?" Navy asked.

"Doing great. He started to crawl already. He is just too cute to look at" Raven said.

"Cool. My sister and I would like to see him some day. How does he look like?" Navy asked.

"He looks like my dad a bit but has my mom's colors and no fluffy chest fur" Raven said.

"Did he gain his powers yet?" Petunia asked.

"No, he hasn't. I learned my powers when I was almost 2" Raven said.

"I see. Maybe he'll gain his powers the same way you did" Navy said.

"We'll see" Raven said but just then, her ears started to twitch, "Huh?"  
"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, no. Not them again" Raven growled under her breath, she saw three young adult mobian birds riding their hover boards in the air.

"The Babylon Rogue? Don't they ever give up?" Navy growled.

They saw the three birds coming into the school yard and they trashed everything with their boards.

Raven saw them and growls lowly, "Nobody messes my school!" her eyes glowed red and she flies after them.

"Raven, wait!" Navy called out but she didn't hear.


	11. Neptune's Nightmare

**03/23/16**

 **26 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven flew into the air to stop those annoying mobian birds from doing something crazy with their hover gear board. Though she doesn't wanna get into trouble from her parents but she wanted to show them how tough and brave she is. Her hands glowed red and she threw many energy blasts at them to destroy their hover gears but missed.

"GET OUT!" Raven yelled.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, guys. The alien's daughter" Jet laughed.

"Daddy won't save you now!" Wave teased Raven.

"You birds are meanies! Leave this place or your butts are burned!" Raven warned them, her eyes glowing much redder.

"That's a cute threat, little brat!" Jet smirked, "Where did you learn that from? Your mommy?" he laughed.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Raven threw her spears at them.

The chaos spears hits their hover gear boards, causing them to fly around wildly with the birds hanging onto them screaming.

"WHOOOOA YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" Storm screamed trying to get up on his board.

"Who's laughing now?!" Raven smirked.

"Let's get out of here! This is getting freaky, getting beaten by a kid!" Jet screamed, picking up his damaged hover gear board.

Raven flew down to land and cheered herself that she kicked the Babylon Rogue's butt for the first time, "Oh, yeah! I kicked their butts! I kicked their butts!"

"Wow Raven, you did it!" Navy ran up to Raven with Petunia.

"Thanks Navy. But I hope my parents don't scold me for using my powers" Raven said.

"I hope so too. But let's get in to class" Navy said. He, Raven and Petunia goes back into school while the Babylon gang runs away from the school yard.

* * *

At Cream's daycare, Neptune was playing with a rubber-ball giggling cutely as he does so. But he yawns in sleepiness that it's time for his nap. He laid down on his side and closed his eyes. Cream goes up to him and picks him up, placing him on the mattresses with the other babies that were sleeping.

 **(Neptune's Dream)**

 _Neptune appeared as a teenager and was floating in the sky, "Whoa, where am I?" Neptune said and looks down at the destruction city that was destroyed and the buildings standing on lava._

 _"You are in Crisis City, 200 years into the future. I am Iblis, Flames of Disaster!" a lava-like figure appeared in front of Neptune._

 _"What do you want?!" Neptune asked._

 _"I am here to bring chaos into every planet in the galaxy and see people suffer in the fire I bring to it. You my purple friend will be at my side until the end of time!" Iblis said with an evil grin._

 _Neptune backs off a bit frightened, "I'll never join you. I am a hero like my father and mother" he stands up._

 _"Then so be it! You can run, but you cannot escape me!" Iblis said, his eyes glowing orange._

 _"You're not even real! Get out of my head!" Neptune yelled._

 _"MUAHAHAHAAHA! We'll see!" Iblis laughed maniacally and made fire come out of his hands to burn Neptune. The young hedgehog in the dream began running away from the insane fire alien and tried to outrun the fire and lava._

 **(Reality)**

Neptune was tossing and turning in his sleep with tears in his eyes. He then wailed out loud, "WAAAAAHHHHH! EEEH HEEEH EEEEH!" he wailed so loud it woke the other babies up.

"Neptune!" Cream heard him wail and picks the crying hedgehog baby up and bounces him a bit before cradling him, "Shhh…. Shhhh…. calm down. It's just a dream" She hushed to him to calm him down.

An hour later, Nebula arrived to pick up Neptune from the daycare. She was a bit concerned what Cream has told her on the phone. She goes to the door and knocks on it, Cream opened it and she held a sad-looking Neptune.

"Bwa! Ga ga!" Neptune reaches his arms out for his mother.

"Aww….." Nebula held him in her arms, "Shh…..it's okay, my son. Mommy is here"

"It was great to take care of him. I just hope he won't have another nightmare again" Cream said.

"It's alright. That happens to all babies" Nebula said. "Thanks for taking good care of Neptune".

"No problem. I am available any time if not busy" Cream said.

Nebula smiled and looks down at her son nuzzling against her chest, "Aww he is too cute when he's mellow. But I must go, thanks again for taking care of him" Nebula said heading to her car.

"You're welcome" Cream waved to her.

* * *

At school, Raven was in trouble that she was sent to the principal's office and that her dad came to pick her up.

"Look, she's only a kid. She was just doing the right thing" Shadow said to the human principal, "I know she's not supposed to use her powers" he glared at his daughter.

Raven's ears went down and sighs in disappointment, "Yes but someone could've gotten hurt. I had to do something to keep the kids safe"

"She's right, Principal Harpin. Sometimes in life we gotta defend ourselves. Trust me, those Babylon Rogue are the most annoying birds to cause trouble. You should thank my daughter for getting rid of those guys from almost wrecking the school" Shadow said.

"Very well. But she should be careful using her powers next time. She needs to be with an adult next time" Principal Harpin said.

"Okay then. But also the school is gonna need better security to keep the children here safe" Shadow said

"Good idea Shadow. You and your daughter are free to go" Principal Harpin said.

"Thank you so much Principal" Shadow said, walking out from the Principal office with Raven.

Once they were in the car, Raven was still a bit sad for her father being disappointed at her. She even barely looked at her father.

"Sweetie, you did the right thing. But please don't ever do that again. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself" Shadow said.

"I just wanted to do something to protect the school" Raven said in sadness, trying to hold back her tears.

Shadow just saw how shameful Raven felt and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now now Raven, don't be mad at yourself" Shadow said.

"But you're still mad at me, Daddy" Raven said.

"No, I am just afraid I might lose you like how I almost lost your mommy. I don't want that to be repeated again by losing another family member. Do you understand that?" Shadow said.

"Yes" Raven nodded.

"Let's go home" Shadow said and starts the car, driving back home.


	12. Bath Time

**04/01/16**

 **27 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **Happy April Fool's Day.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula was already home with her son while waiting for her husband with Raven to come home. She was concerned about Neptune's nightmare and what it was that he dreamed about. She'll have to wait for tomorrow to ask her friend Silver to see what the nightmare was about with his powers. Right now she took her son to his bedroom to change his diaper. She removes the soiled one and cleaned Neptune's bottom, then using baby powder and finally putting on a new diaper. Nebula couldn't help but smile at how cute Neptune looked when he was looking at her.

"Can any eyes get bigger?" Nebula chuckled and picked him up. Neptune nuzzled against Nebula's chest and cooed lowly. Then the front door opened and Shadow and Raven arrived.

"Oh hi Shadow and...Raven what's wrong?" Nebula noted Raven's sad face.

"Nothing Mommy" Raven muttered sadly.

"We'll talk about it later after dinner" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

During dinner, Raven barely ate her food due to being at the principal today.

"Raven, please eat your food" Nebula said to her.

"I'm not hungry" Raven said a bit sad.

"Raven. You did the right thing. You defended your school from the Babylon gang" Shadow said.

"The Babylon gang?" Nebula's eyes widen.

"Yes, these annoying birds bully a lot of kids at that school, but Raven scared them away using her powers" Shadow said.

"Wow, that was very brave of you, Raven" Nebula said, "But they didn't try to hurt you, did they?"

"Not even once" Raven said. Nebula smiled softly at her daughter and pats her shoulder, "You are becoming more like me and your father even at a young age"

Neptune was playing with Midnight the non-mobian cat in the living room. Midnight was told by her owner Nebula to be nice to him and to make sure he doesn't scratch him.

"Bwehehehehehehehehe" Neptune giggled, nuzzling on Midnight's soft fur.

"Meow" Midnight meowed happily and nuzzled his cheek on the baby hedgehog.

"So what did Rouge say, hon?" Nebula asked her husband.

"That it would be difficult to make a spacecraft to travel so far into space using my ship's technology" Shadow said.

"Yeah, it's been 5 years that it hasn't been repaired. As much as I wanna travel in outer-space but I'm a little nervous. Never in my life have I ever been to outer-space" Nebula said.

"We'll try. Also we need to find out more about Mephiles and even banish him" Shadow said.

"Yes, but he can return again if we try" Nebula said.

"I know it's tricky but we have to try. I don't want to lose you again" Shadow said.

"Me either. I don't wanna lose you or our children. They can't live without us" Nebula said, hugging her husband.

Shadow pets Nebula's ponytail quill and sighs, "We'll try our best"

"Bwa…ga" Neptune crawled up to his daddy, reaching his arms out that he wants to be picked up.

"Come here buddy" Shadow picks him up, allowing Neptune to play a bit on his chest fur. Neptune also bit the fur too, but he has not gotten teeth yet.

"He really does look a bit like me with the fur color" Nebula smiled.

"Yup. And he got my quills shape I see. And he sure likes to play with me" Shadow cradles Neptune.

"Ga ba ba" Neptune gurgled.

"But I'm a little concerned with what he dreamed about at the daycare. Cream told me he had a nightmare" Nebula said.

"It's just an ordinary nightmare. Everyone has it. It's no big deal" Shadow said reassuring.

"But still, babies that have nightmares can get very scared that they don't wanna go to sleep" Nebula said.

"We better let Neptune sleep with us so he gets more comfort. Right son?" Shadow said and asked Neptune who only nodded, "I take it as a yes. But anyway, same thing happened to Raven when she was a baby, she wailed for nearly half hours when she got nightmares" Shadow said.

"I did not, daddy" Raven crossed her arms.

"Did you? Hmmm. Well that's different" Shadow said, handing Neptune over to Nebula.

"Aww mommy's boy wanna play with mom?" Nebula said to Neptune sweetly and goes in the living room, laying on her back and lifts him up and down from herself in front of her, making the hoglet giggle.

"Up and down and up and down Neptune" the mother said.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Neptune laughed at his mother lifting him up and down repeatedly. Raven goes up to them and couldn't help but say 'aw' at this.

"Mom, do you think I can take a bath with him?" Raven asked.

"I have to be there if he needs a bath. He's so young" Nebula said.

"Okay!" Raven cheered and ran to the bathroom.

 **xxx**

Moments later, Raven was in the bathtub filled with soap bubbles. Neptune was lowered into the water with a floating ring around his waist and floating pads on his arms. Nebula was watching the two leaning on the edge of the tub.

"Wabba wa wa!" Neptune squirmed in the floating ring.

"Hehehehe… Neptune. This is Mr. Ducky" Raven held out a rubber ducky to Neptune.

"Wa? Hehehehehe" Neptune examines it and drops it into the water, making him giggle a bit.

"Neptune, this is the Spaceship toy. Watch this. VRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH POW!" Raven showed Neptune a toy spaceship, spinning it in the air and makes it crash in the water.

"Hehehehehe….." the baby hedgehog giggled and clapped his hands cutely.

"Enjoying the bath?" Nebula asked Raven and Neptune.

"Yeah mom, Neptune seems to like the water" Raven said, "Except for Navy that can't swim. He's just like his dad"

"Comes in the family" Nebula said.

"Bwaa!" Neptune splashed water at Nebula's face.

"Neptune!" Nebula chuckled and dries her face with a towel.

"Ehehehehehehehe" Neptune giggled cutely.

"You silly boy" Shadow chuckled at his son.

"He enjoys the bath" Nebula said. Raven then swam to Neptune and held out a toy boat to amuse him.

"Hooonk hooonk!" Raven imitates the sound of a boat horn.

"So tomorrow is Saturday. Which means no school and no work. And I hope that Mephiles won't think of anything to escape. He's growing weaker for a few days by now" Shadow said.

"I hope so too. Also that Neptune won't get any nightmares again. I'm really worried" Nebula said.

After the bath, Shadow dried Raven and Nebula dried Neptune with towels. Neptune was moving too much because he wanted to take a bath again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll get another bath next time" Nebula said.

Neptune huffs in defeat and folds his chubby arms. Once he was dry, Nebula puts a new diaper on him and she picked him up.

"I guess you loved the first bath you had. But now its feed time" Nebula said, about to give Neptune his milk in privacy. Raven was getting dressed into her pajamas since its bedtime soon.

"Mommy, how come everything floats in outer-space?" Raven asked.

"That's simple, sweetie. There's no gravity in space" Nebula said.

"Oh okay. Where did daddy come from?" Raven asked again.

"Ummm, I'll tell you when the moment has come. You don't wanna know how it was there" Nebula said.

"Okay. Was it a meanie place?" she asked.

"Sort of. But Daddy will always be good. Now it's time for bed, I'm gonna give Neptune his milk" Nebula said, giving Raven a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy" Raven ran to her room.


	13. Mutual Dreaming

**04/06/16**

 **28 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The family is now asleep and Neptune's crib was moved to his parents' bedroom in case he'll have another nightmare again. The little hoglet was stirring in his sleep to whatever he's dreaming about. He may be a young toddler but with his father's alien genes, it's a possibility that he'll try to figure out how to fight his fear sooner or later.

 **(Neptune's dream)**

 _He is once again in teenage form and he saw Iblis again, this time in a giant four-armed form._

 _"Well well weak alien hog? You dare challenge me?!" Iblis said._

 _"Hmph! I'm not scared of you, freak. This isn't real and you're not even real" Neptune growled._

 _"Is it? Well I can make your dreams into the worst nightmares!" Iblis roared and flew at Neptune. Neptune dodged him and landed up on a building in the dream. Iblis was nowhere in sight, probably just playing tricks on Neptune in the dream._

 _"Neptune? Is that you?" a 20 year-old black hedgehog with violet-blue streaks and reds eyes walks up to him._

 _"Big….sister?" Neptune gasped._

 _"How?" Raven asked._

 _"No idea! But watch out!" Neptune saw Iblis attacking them both._

 **(End of their dreams)**

Raven woke up with a gasp as she heard Neptune crying again in her parents' room, she runs up there to see Neptune wailing out loud while Shadow and Nebula cradles him.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Raven said.

"Raven, go back to your room. We'll take care of this" Shadow tells Raven.

"But dad..." she tried to talk.

"No buts. Go to bed please" Shadow said.

"You don't understand! I was in Neptune's dream!" Raven said.

"How's that possible? Anyone can see another in the dream" Shadow said.

"I'm not joking, Daddy. I saw Neptune as a teenager in the dream" Raven said and goes up to her baby brother, "Neptune, you did saw me in the dream?"

"Ga…bwa…" Neptune nodded.

"And myself as a grownup" Raven said.

"For a five year old you have a good memory. We'll go to Godfather Silver tomorrow. He can see what's wrong" Shadow said.

"Okay. Can I sleep with you?" Raven asked her father.

"Very well. You can sleep with mom, Neptune and me" Shadow said.

Raven gets into the covers with her parents after Neptune has calmed down in his crib.

* * *

The next morning, Raven still had sleepy looking eyes after waking up. She's glad that it was Saturday since she has no school today.

"Was that boogey man you saw in your dream, Raven?" Nebula asked Raven.

"I don't know Mom. He looked like lava with four arms and tusks" Raven said, drawing a poorly drawn picture of Iblis, "And the city was like roasted. Kind a like from Teen Titans episode 'The End' where Trigon turns the whole world into fire" she added.

"Hmmm… Like this?" Nebula takes out her iPad showing a screenshot of Trigon sitting on the Titans tower like a throne.

"Like that. And he sounded very menacingly like a big bad meanie" Raven said.

"Christ. We'll go soon to see Silver. He can check your dream who this creature is" Nebula said.

Shadow was feeding his son with warm milk in a bottle, cradling him in his arms and watching him carefully so that he won't drink too fast.

"Shadow, we'll be going in about five minutes" Nebula tells Shadow.

"Okay, little Neptune needs to be finished" Shadow said. Soon Neptune was finished drinking his milk and Shadow pats his back to make him burp.

"BUUURP!" Neptune belches.

"Good boy" Shadow said to his son and walks out from the kitchen to prepare for the departure to Silver's house.

They got into their car and they drove all the way to Silver's house, Raven was a bit worried if she gets that horrible nightmare again next night. She takes out her iPad and searches on Youtube for the song 'Dive In' from the movie Monster High Great Scarrier Reef to help her feel calm. Neptune was next to her in a baby chair and looked curious at what Raven is listening to. But when he heard the song, it made him feel happy.

"Gaa…goo…." Neptune giggled cutely.

Raven saw him giggle and giggled as well, "You're not alone Neptune" she said. Neptune nodded at his sister and then at their parents. Shadow was the one driving.

"We are soon there kids. Don't worry. Silver will see what's causing your nightmares to be connected" Nebula said.

"Okay" Raven nodded.

They soon arrived at Silver's house and the family goes up to the door and rings the doorbell. The door opens and Silver lets them inside.

"Hi guys. Is there anything funny going on again?" Silver asked them.

"Well, Raven and Neptune appear to wake up at the same time they have nightmares" Nebula said.

"Whoa, that's something new. When did it happen?" Silver asked.

"Last night. We need your help" Nebula said.

Silver thinks for a moment and then looks at Raven and Neptune, "Okay. Raven, come here" Silver said, crouching down.

Raven held her baby brother and walks up to her godfather, "Don't be afraid, Neptune"

Silver placed his hands on both Neptune and Raven when they closed their eyes. His tattoos glowed when he started to get into their minds to their dreams.

 **(Dream World)**

 _Silver and the kids which were now grownups like last time in the nightmare before, are now in the same dream of the destroyed city filled with fire and lava._

 _"Raven? Neptune?" Silver gasped at them that they're not young kids anymore._

 _"Yes it's us. But different" adult Raven said._

 _"I can talk here only so far. But this monster here in the dream is not a boogey man" teen Neptune said._

 _"Then who is he?" Silver asked._

 _"That" Raven pointed, Iblis appeared from the lava in his standard form and sees the three hedgehogs._

 _"Oh, my god" Silver gasped in horror, "Run!"_

 _"RUN HEDGEHOGS RUN!" Iblis roared and threw a large molten lava rock at the hedgehogs but missed. Silver and the hedgehog siblings flew away from the volcanic alien and dodged many of his attacks until he was not seen. They landed near the road and pants out._

 _"Wow, that felt so real. But where are we?" Neptune wondered. Silver then spotted a ruined city sign covered in ash, but he wipes it off to see that it says 'Soleanna'._

 _"Soleanna. That name sounds familiar" Silver said._

 _"Soleanna? That monster said this is 200 years in the future" Neptune said._

 _"200 years in the future? I don't get it" Raven said._

 _"Iblis is probably trying to confuse us" Neptune said._

 _"Wait, that lava monster is Iblis?" Silver said._

 _"Yes. You know him?" Neptune asked._

 _"Shadow has mentioned that Mephiles knows a being called Iblis, a fire based alien who conquer worlds and is now somewhere trapped" Silver said._

 _"But that still doesn't explain why me and Neptune are having the same dream" Raven said._

 _"I think I know why. We gotta get back to the real world. Both of you hold my hands" Silver said._

 _Neptune and Raven held Silver's hands before Iblis in their dreams were about to strike them._

 **(End of Dream)**

Raven opens her eyes quickly and Neptune shivered as if he was about to cry.

"Uaaaahhh Waaaah!" Neptune produces tears in his eyes. Raven carefully tried to cradle him but for her he was a bit heavy.

"Shhh…. Shhhh…. Brother. Shhh" Raven hushed a bit to Neptune.

"Waah ba wa" Neptune calms down and was placed on the floor.

"I know what the problem is. Your kids have mutual dreaming ability. Or perhaps a dream telepathy" Silver said to the parents.

"That's new. And what did you see?" Shadow asked.

"The being in the dreams are Iblis and he was in what appeared to be a destroyed Soleanna, 200 years in the future" Silver said.

"Oh no. we better go check if he is not there somewhere kept. But where could he possibly be if he's big as he sounds like" Shadow wondered, scratching his chin.


	14. Memories

**04/16/16**

 **29 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"This city called Soleanna, I know this place somewhere before when I first met Nebula as kids" Silver said, thinking of his memory flashback but couldn't remember.

"Wait! I think I remember, Silver. When we we're kids at elementary school, we had a field trip to Soleanna to see Princess Elise the Third" Nebula said.

"Wait, it's all coming back to me" Silver remembers.

 **(Memory Flashback)**

 _Young Silver and Young Nebula were seen among class and they just meet each other. But Silver looked around to see some of the bullies chuckling evilly._

 _"Hey isn't that weed head?" a mobian turtle kid said quietly to the young Fiona the Fox._

 _"He looks funny" Fiona said. Silver's face turned red and he walks away. They then heard royal music from the street and they saw the King of Soleanna and his young daughter, Princess Elise. She was just waving a bit to the crowd. Silver smiled and tries to wave back, only to get a piece gum on him._

 _"Hey!" Young Silver turned to see Fiona chuckling with her friends._

 _Young Nebula saw this and snarls lowly, "Leave him alone" her eyes glowed purple._

 _"Or else what?" the mobian turtle boy asked._

 _"This!" Young Nebula lifts up the mobian turtle with her super strength._

 _"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" The turtle boy screamed in fright._

 _"Leave Silver alone! Consider this a warning!" Nebula said, putting him down. The turtle gets back to Fiona and her other friends._

 _"Hmph! I hate bullies. They just don't see the difference" Nebula scoffs and looks back at Silver, "Are you okay? I'm Nebula Emerald"_

 _"I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Thanks for the help" Silver said. He then gave her a friendly hug._

 _"No worries. Say wanna be friends?" Nebula asked._

 _"Yeah. Best friends" Silver smiled._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"So that's where you first met Silver?" Shadow asked his wife.

"Yeah, and not as in a lovey dovey couple thingy. No, I was like a sister to him. And best friends" Nebula said.

"Yeah, and we made a promise to stay as best friends and like a brother/sister relationship thing" Silver said.

"So what happened next when you two were at Soleanna?" Shadow asked.

"Well, right after the Festival of the Sun. There was this….accident at the Aquatic Base" Nebula tells him.

 **(Memory Flashback)**

 _Teachers and classmates were taking a tour in the Aquatic Base. The adults kept an eye on the kids so that they won't get lost._  
 _"So what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Young Silver asked her._

 _"Well…I don't know. I always wanted to know what it's like in space. Maybe become an astronaut or something. What about you?" Young Nebula asked._

 _"Eh….I'm not sure what I wanna be when I grow up. But one day I will know my answer" Silver said._

 _"It's tough to pick, Silver. Sometimes it-…" Nebula was interrupted by a distant explosion in the halls._

 ** _x_**

 _In the lab, the central generator's level is rising much to scientists horror._

 _"A spatial meltdown is inevitable! Sound the alarm!"_

 _"My lord! Let's take shelter!" The workers shouted. The Duke stepped forward and saw the generator going out of control. He then saw his daughter Elise and just as the generator is exploding, he protects his daughter from the blast._

 ** _x_**

 _"What was that?!" Young Silver gasped in fear as he and Young Nebula ran in the halls of the lab._

 _"Silver! This could be dangerous!" Young Nebula flying with him._

 _"I know but humans don't have powers. We gotta find out what just happened" Silver said._

 _They ran in and saw the whole laboratory destroyed by the blast._

 _"Who did this?" Silver wondered._

 _"I don't know Silver. Perhaps THAT made the blast!" Nebula points at the ball of flames. It was trying to get away from the meteor rock that was sucking the flames in._

 _"NOOOOOO!" the flames was sucked into the meteor rock._

 _Silver jumped into Nebula's arms in fright. The meteor piece kept glowing as a crying sound was heard. Nebula and Silver walked up to see Princess Elise crying by her father's badly burned body, he was barely alive._

 _"Oh, god" Nebula gasps in horror and puts Silver down._

 _"Your majesty?" Silver was shocked._

 _"Please. Help my father" Elise cried._

 _Silver was about to call the others when Nebula steps forward, she placed her hand on the Duke's body to do her healing powers. Unfortunately, she could feel the Duke's heartbeat slowing down and that he's too weak to be healed._

 _"Come on, healing powers. Please save the princess's father" Nebula pleaded. But it was too late, the Duke passed away when his heart stopped beating. Nebula sighs in sadness and Elise looked up at Nebula._

 _"I'm sorry. I did what I could" Nebula said._

 _"I understand. It was all that fire thing's fault" Elsie said, hugging Nebula in tears, looking at her dead father. Silver saw the whole thing and shook his head in sadness as the medicals arrived to carry the Duke away._

 **(End of flashback)**

"And we made Elise a promise to not return to Soleanna. But that does not mean we are foes. She is very kind" Nebula said.

"And the fire thingy looked almost similar to that monster of Iblis in Raven and Neptune's dream" Silver said.

"It's gotta be Iblis that you both saw in the past. Now I understand why Iblis was never found at my old home planet" Shadow said.

"Yes. He must have landed here on Earth. And last thing I heard from Elise is that the meteor was thrown into a volcano somewhere" Nebula said.

"Indeed. And now Iblis is haunting our children. It must be a sign of that he has awaken" Shadow said.

"If that dream is what that lava monster showed us, he'll cook up our home planet. Just like in the dream" Raven said.

"Yeah. But we will prevent that from happening. You may have all my powers and daddy's powers. But you are too young to fight him" Nebula said.

"Moooooom" Raven complained.

"You are far too young Raven. That's why" Nebula said.

"Raven, she's right. I know you said you want to be brave but it could be very dangerous" Shadow said.

"Yes, daddy" Raven sighs in defeat.

"As much as I hate to say this but if we're gonna travel to space to get rid of both Iblis and Mephiles for good, we're gonna need Eggman's help to repair Shadow's space-craft" Nebula said.

"Eggman is a very dangerous man. He cannot be trusted" Shadow said.

"I know. And I don't like this either but it's our chance to tell him to repair your spaceship fast. And I know one person that Eggman is scared of" Nebula said.


	15. Help from Scoria

**04/23/16**

 **30 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven and Neptune stays with Rouge while their parents go to Eggman's base for a visit. Silver and Blaze's mission was to go back to Soleanna to find Iblis in the volcano. It wasn't gonna be easy because they can't swim in lava but Silver knows who has volcanic powers; he wasn't gonna be in a very good mood to see his ex-girlfriend Scoria to help out.

"No way! Nuh uh! I am not gonna have her help us!" Silver pacing back and forth angrily while Blaze just glares at his naïve attitude again.

"Silver, I know you broke up after she cheated on you. But you can just give her a chance to help us. Like making a deal" Blaze sighs, rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me? She almost tried to roast my ass in Japan 5 years ago! You know how annoying she is when she sees me" Silver said.

"Yeah, I know. But we gotta try. If we do nothing the world will be in great danger" Blaze said.

"Okay, Fine" Silver sighs, "I just hate to see her bitchy face again"

"Same too. She's on the airplane right now. So the plane will be arriving in 20 minutes. Probably to take a vacation here in Station Square" Blaze said.

"Alright let's head to the airport" Silver said. But he still had a frown on his face.

 **xxx**

At the airport, Scoria the red fox was walking out from the gate where her plane is and drags her briefcase and trolley case. She also had crimson colored shades.

Then she spotted a sign with her name on. She decides to see who it is, but when she came closer she saw Silver.

"Silver! What are you doing here?!" Scoria asked.

"Looking for you. And no, it's not about getting back together if that's what you're thinking" Silver crossed his arms.

"Then what is it?" Scoria asked.

"We need your help to get this gem rock at Fiamme di Morte volcano. And you can control lava" Silver said.

"Hmmmm? Looks interesting. Well then. Deal is a deal. Might be something to my collection" Scoria said.

"Scoria, the gem stone is an asteroid piece containing a being called Iblis" Silver said.

"You're joking right?" Scoria said with an angry expression.

"I'm not joking. And we need to get it back as soon as possible or else something bad will happen in the near future" Silver said.

"Like an apocalypse?" Scoria guessed.

"Yes. And now let's go before it's too late" Silver said.

Scoria then thought and looked at Silver, "Okay. If you are right I'll give you 10,000 dollars" Scoria said.

"No thanks" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then let's go to Fiamme Di Morte" Scoria said. They all go outside and gets into Silver's car to get back home.

"And one more thing. Don't try to piss him off again" Blaze warned Scoria.

"Okay then" Scoria muttered.

 **xxx**

When they arrived, they put up their plan into getting into Fiamme Di Morte.

"First we need to wear heatproof suits to prevent us from inhaling the toxic steam in the volcano. Then if we see the Iblis asteroid gem you Scoria make sure the volcano doesn't erupt" Silver said.

"Some people never learn that throwing rocks in the volcano makes it angry. They always don't listen" Scoria muttered.

"Volcanos often erupt due to the continent plates shift or something like that" Silver said.

"Yes. That too. But if you said that Iblis is a lava being, he controls lava and magma as well" she said.

"Uhh….lava and magma is the same" Blaze said.

"When magma is coming out its lava. But it works the same. You know that lava is 1600 degrees on the surface. In the volcano it can be over 5000 degrees" Scoria said.

"Okay, okay! We get it! Let's just put on the heatproof suits and get inside the volcano" Silver said.

"Let's go" Scoria said.

Later at the volcano's crater, the three wore their heatproof suits and a safety rope made of steel.

"I always love swimming in the lava" Scoria said.

"Whatever but let's get ready. Fasten your safety belt on the rope" Silver said, putting on his.

"You know you can fly" Scoria said.

"I know" Silver said.

They both began climbing down the volcano, Blaze was at the car with her communication radio near her.

"According to the computer the volcano is stabilized" Blaze said through the radio.

"Okay. I don't see the Iblis rock or whatever it is" Scoria said.

"From what I remembered, it looked like an igneous meteor rock. But the color is orange" Silver said.

"Okay. Now be careful" Scoria said. They kept climbing down the volcano and as they got near the magma, they came to some on the solid rock floor on the walls.

"Scoria, you're a volcanologist. I don't know much about Earth Science" Silver said.

"Well the smoke is full of sulfur and it's dangerous to inhale it. Also volcanic ash is also not good and it's actually pulverized rock" Scoria said.

"No wonder you got an A+ in class" Silver said.

"What can I say? I'm like the goddess of volcanoes. Until I tried to get you to notice me which worked. And caught me kissing with another guy" Scoria muttered.

"Whatever. But let's not argue and get the Iblis gem" Silver said, continuing walking down the crater. Then the signal of the scanner showed a pulse.

"Scoria. Now it's about time you'll swim in the lava. It's in the middle" Silver said.

Scoria smirks and stretches herself, "Oh with pleasure" she removes the heatproof suit. Good thing she designed her clothes as lava-proof so that it won't melt.

"It's like swimming in a smoothie thick milkshake" she puts on the lava-proof Bluetooth piece near her left ear so that she can stay in contact with Silver while swimming in the lava. She dives into the lava and swims towards the middle of it. Silver just watched how she dived and tried out to contact.

"Everything okay down there?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, all I see is some little rocks floating slowly" Scoria said from the Bluetooth on Silver's right ear.

"Be careful. We might not have much time" Silver said.

"Everything's under control" Scoria kept swimming, "There's no lava monsters on Earth you know"

"Yes. Do you see the Iblis gem yet?" Silver asked.

"Not yet" Scoria swam harder in the lava. She pushed away some rocks that come in the way.

At the top of the volcano, Blaze then sees something on the radar.

"Scoria, come in. Scoria! I am receiving the pulse, it's close to you now" Blaze reported to Scoria.

"Copy that. I see something glow in a heartbeat rate" Scoria said. She saw how the glow beats in the rate of a heart, "Silver, I found something"

"Is it Iblis gem meteor or asteroid?" Silver asked.

"I think it is the Iblis gem. And yes it's a meteor" Scoria said, seeing it before her eyes. She reaches out for it and puts it into her pocket.

"I got it. I'm coming back now" Scoria said.

"Okay good" Silver said.

Minutes later, Scoria pops out from the lava and crawled up to the edge to Silver, she had to cool down if he wants to touch the Iblis gem meteor bit.

"Don't touch it. It's extremely hot. You'll have to wait until it's cooled off. Unless you want me to carry it outside" Scoria said.

"Okay" Silver said and they both walked and climbed up the crater on their safety ropes. Luckily even after Scoria has been into 5000 degree hot magma, the rope was strong enough to resist heat.

"Are you sure this is the exact rock you saw as a child?" Scoria asked.

"Yes. One hundred percent certain" Silver said, "And thanks for the help. And again, it doesn't mean we're getting back together again" Silver said.

"All right, I get it! How many times are you gonna keep telling me that?" Scoria rolled her eyes.

"Just to keep it to you" Silver said.

"I know that. And also, you'll have 5,000 dollars as an appreciation from me that I accept that you and Blaze are together" Scoria said.

"Okay. Works for me" Silver said.


	16. Upgrading Shadow's Ship

**04/25/16**

 **31 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic and Amy's kids were at their father's brother and sister's place, Uncle Manic and Aunt Sonia; to take care of them while the parents along with Shadow and Nebula are going to visit Eggman's base.

Shadow was driving his motorcycle while Nebula is sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. Sonic was carrying Amy in his arms while running at a fast speed.

"It's about time that I can do the good old days from Eggman's robots" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I said this three times already! We're gonna talk to Eggman and ask him if he can upgrade Shadow's space-craft" Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright. I'm gonna talk to him into it by my dark form if I have to" Sonic said.

"Just don't do anything stupid, please! And Amy, I'm sure you know how to scare Eggman easily" Nebula smirked.

"Yup, he's always scared when I get very pissed off" Amy giggled while holding onto Sonic.

"That's my wife" Sonic smiled.

As they reached to Eggman's base, they spot Metal Sonic guarding the door.

"Who the hell is that? It looks just like you, Sonic?" Shadow turned off his motorcycle and got off.

"That's Metal Sonic. He has my speed, skills, and everything. Except he's a very dangerous robot. So we gotta be very careful" Sonic said.

"I'll handle this. I'm not gonna fight him, I'm just gonna tell him that we're here to talk to Eggman" Nebula said and flies up to the blue robot hedgehog.

 _ **"TARGET: Nebula Emerald"** _ Metal scanned Nebula.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" Nebula held out her hands in defense.

 _ **"Explain or you are destroyed"**_ Metal Sonic said.

"I'm not here to fight you. We want to talk to Eggman. I swear this is not a trick or a diversion. Look, I know you don't like us but we need Eggman's help with something. Trust me" Nebula said.

"She's telling the truth, Metal" Amy walks up to her along with Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey, Metal. It's been a while that we haven't seen each other. How's it going?" Sonic smirked and waved at him. Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance by one of Sonic's sense of humor.

"Anyway let's go to Eggman" Sonic continued.

They all got inside and Eggman stood at a window with hands behind his back.

"Doctor, we need to talk" Sonic said. Eggman then turned with a glare.

"So you blue fur ball want to talk? Well not this time" Eggman chuckled.

"DON'T MAKE ME BASH THAT 300 IQ BRAIN IN YOUR SKULL!" Amy's rage made her summon her hammer, scaring the hell out of Eggman.

"AAAAHHHH!" Eggman screamed.

"Hehehe. You are a scaredy old man who reacts easily from my wife's threats" Sonic chuckled.

"Alright alright! What do you want?!" Eggman screamed.

"Well, we need your help to fix Shadow's space-craft because we need to go into outer-space to get rid of Mephiles and Iblis for good. If we don't, all mankind and everything are gonna die" Nebula said.

"If you say so. Well then, we have a truce. I'll help you fix Shadow's spacecraft on one condition" Eggman said.

"Which is?..." Shadow said.

"That when this is all over after Mephiles and Iblis are gone, it's back to business as usual" Eggman said.

"Ok. Deal is a deal" Shadow said.

"But if this is a trick, you know what's gonna happen when I knock that thick skull so hard" Amy growled lowly at the doctor.

"Okay okay! No tricks" Eggman gulped.

Sonic smirked and had a proud look at Amy, "Nice one Ames" he said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said.

"And one more thing, doctor. We'll need something for us to breathe in space because astronaut suits are too expensive" Nebula said.

"I'll design suits for you in no time" Eggman said. "Now bring me the spacecraft"

Two hours later, they brought in the wrecked spacecraft to let Eggman and Tails rebuild it.

Nebula received a call from Silver, "So how did it go?"

 _"We got Iblis and how's business with Eggman?"_ Silver asked on the phone.

"Doing well. He shows no tricks this time" Nebula said, "Um….Scoria didn't try anything crazy, did she?"

 _"No, she has changed a bit during these past five years. She was very helpful this time. We got the Iblis gem meteor in a containment glass"_ Silver said.

"Okay good. We will now make sure Eggman doesn't try anything funny to trick us again" Nebula said.

 _"He better not because he's always a very good liar. So how long will Eggman upgrade Shadow's space-craft? You and Shadow are gonna need more people to come with you. Who knows what could be out there in the galaxy"_ Silver said through the phone.

"Yeah, who knows. I can trust Rouge who babysits my children" Nebula said.

 _"Yes. Also who knows if we see xenomorphs or E.T"_ Silver joked.

Nebula chuckled, "Very funny, Silver. Anyways, you and Blaze head to Eggman's base. See you in a bit"

 _"Okay bye"_ Silver said, he then gets to the car to head straight to Eggman's base with Blaze.

* * *

At Rouge's house, Raven was watching Spongebob on TV with Neptune.

"Is Knuckles still guarding his giant Emerald again, Rouge?" Raven asked.

"Yes sweetie. He is doing his duty. His race has guarded the Master Emerald for generations. Every time I try to get close his temper rises" Rouge said, sitting next to Raven.

"Perhaps you should tell him to ask Tails to build a shield or something to protect the Master Emerald. That way he won't have to keep guarding it every day. It's not healthy for him when he's not doing anything but guarding" Raven said.

"I've been thinking of doing that. He had turrets installed once. But he didn't like the idea so he just gets assistance from Tikal and Chaos" Rouge said. She then saw Neptune crawl up to her.

"Ga ga ba" Neptune said and shakes a rattle. Rouge couldn't help but say 'aw' at him due to him being so cute. She picked him up and then blew a raspberry on his belly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neptune laughed so hard due to Rouge blowing raspberries on him. She then stopped and placed him down.

"Hehehe…. Liked that Neptune?" Raven asked Neptune, he nodded.

"So, what episode of Spongebob are you watching?" Rouge asked.

"The Secret box" Raven said. She then saw the scene where Patrick thinks Spongebob is the clam burglar and racks his pillow like a shotgun.

* * *

"Remember, Egghead. If I find out that you set up a trap on Shadow's new upgraded space-craft, Amy will bash your head" Sonic warned him.

"Okay Okay! I am not doing anything tricky" Eggman said while connecting the cables on the ship, "Now hand me the wrench"

Sonic handed the wrench to him and Eggman tightens a bolt at the control pad. Tails was fixing the steer-wheel at the cockpit and held it back to place after fixing its inside.

"And hopefully we'll be able to breathe in space. But we all know Shadow can breathe in space" Nebula said.

"But he needs a communicator since there is no sound in space" Tails said, showing the spacesuits for them all.

"Cool. But it's Eggman's design" Nebula said.

"That's right, but I fixed so they can be adjusted to the wearer. The oxygen last for 2 hours in the suits" Eggman said.

"Hmm…..I don't know about the suits but don't you think it's a little too much? I can't shoot my energy blasts while wearing a space suit" Nebula said.

"I can offer you these pills, they are permanent. They also allow you to talk in space. They are tested" Eggman said.

"We'll take those. Thanks for the offer Doctor" Nebula said.

"I hope I'll meet some aliens. I love kicking bad guy butt" Sonic said.

"Oh you will. And I promise you it will be like fighting eggbots" Shadow said patting Sonic's back hard.

"Ouch! Yeah" Sonic smirked, "You sure do have some alien strength like Superman"

"Yeah. But I'm fast like you too" Shadow said.

"Alright. Well I better get provisions for our travel in space" Sonic said, running in super speed from the base.

"I wonder if he can run in space. He'll end up floating around" Nebula chuckled.

"Nope, he'll be in trouble if he does not have booster boots like I have" Shadow said, pointing at his shoes and showed the thrusters underneath.

"Good point. I hope my flight ability works in space" Nebula said.

"One way to find out soon" Shadow said.


	17. OuterSpace

**04/26/16**

 **33 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, the ship was finished and the mobians were ready for takeoff. But first they need to see Shadow and Nebula's kids before leaving.

Raven was very sad that her parents had to go, so were Neptune. He kept nuzzling on his mother's chest.

"Neptune. Mom will return to you later" Nebula said cradling him.

"Bwa….ga" Neptune really wanted to go with her but he was too young and unable to fight as a baby.

"I know sweetie but I can't put you in danger" Nebula kissed his head, "Here, this will help you feel happy" she held out her Galaxy Purple Nebula pendant and wrapped it around her son, "My mother gave me this when I was a child"

"Ga...ga go" Neptune hugged his mother again.

"I'll be back before your first words. I promise" Nebula said, hugging her son again.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you and Mommy" Raven said with eyes full of tears.

"Raven, you are a strong girl. You will know that Mommy and I will always be with you and Neptune. I promise I'll return for you" Shadow hugged his daughter.

"Promise?" Raven asked.

"Promise, Rouge will take care of you" Shadow said, "Including Knuckles too"

Raven held out her Earth keychain and gave it to her father, "Have this, Daddy. Earth is always your home planet"

"It will always be. Take care of your brother and yourself" Shadow said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I will. I'm gonna miss you" Raven said, Shadow dried off her sad tears and gives her one more hug before going to Neptune.

"Neptune, Daddy will be back in a few days. Be a good boy" Shadow said to his son, hoping he'll understand.

"….Dada….." Neptune said.

Shadow's ears perked up, "Nebula, he said dada to me" he gasped.

"Aww….He said his first real word" Nebula smiled, "Say 'dada' again. Let's hear it"

"Dada!" Neptune said.

"And who am I?" Nebula asked Neptune.

"Mama!" Neptune said

"Awww…. good boy" Nebula tickles his tummy a little, making him giggle.

"Kyehehehehe" Neptune giggled.

"Raven, your brother said his first words after just three weeks" Shadow said.

"That's awesome! He'll be able to say his first few words sooner or later" Raven said.

"I'm sure he will soon. Rouge, take good care of them" Shadow said to her.

"I will Shadow, and so will Knuckles too" Rouge said, holding Neptune.

"Good. Alright see you all later!" Shadow waved with Nebula.

"Good-bye mom and dad! Come back soon!" Raven waved good bye as her parents depart.

"Ga ra go go" Neptune's ears lowered but he remembered the pendant that his mommy gave him to help him feel happy whenever he's sad.

"Aww…. Neptune, let's go in" Rouge said sweetly to him and gets inside with him and Raven.

Nebula and Shadow were heading to the G.U.N headquarters to get Mephiles. As they found him they saw that he was getting weak which is good thing so that he'll be absorbed back in the dark meteor rock.

"I was wondering when you'll be back...Shadow" Mephiles' voice was dry and raspy.

"I am here to bring you into space" Shadow said. Mephiles tried to stand up but was too weak, he fell down again.

"Just wait until I have my strength back!" Mephiles glared.

"Oh do shut the hell up!" Shadow glared back and held out the meteor rock. He pressed the button and Mephiles' pupils shrunk as he felt he was pulled into the meteor rock.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I will show you revenge!" Mephiles yelled as he was pulled in.

"Man, your doppelganger gives me the creeps when he has no mouth" Nebula said.

"I know. But let's head back to our spaceship. We need to be prepared for liftoff" Shadow said, heading out from the base. On the way, the G.U.N commander said to them.

"Shadow, you are our best agent beside Rouge. I wish you good luck out there in space. Try your best to dispose of Mephiles" the G.U.N commander said.

"I will Commander. You can count on it" Shadow salutes and so did the Commander. Nebula and Shadow then drove to Eggman's base to get into their spacecraft.

 **xxx**

On the way, Silver and Blaze had the Iblis meteor rock gem in their car and they had provisions with them too.

"Everyone checked?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. The Iblis meteor rock is intact. You are gonna like this tour Blaze" Silver said.

"Why? Is it cool?" Blaze asked.

"Think of it. Traveling into space is fun. Like in an action movie" Silver said, "Just think about Star Wars, Power Rangers in Space, Halo or Star Trek" he gave examples.

"We'll see. But that's just in movies, Silver. It's like science fiction" Blaze said.

Silver smiles softly at Blaze, "When we get back, let's have the plan of our marriage" he said.

"Hmmm, I would have it in Sci-fi style" Blaze joked.

"You're too funny" Silver chuckled.

Blaze giggled and soon they arrived to Eggman's base where the others awaited them. Their equipment was already stored in the ship. Blaze and Silver parked their car and goes up to Shadow, Nebula, Amy and Sonic.

"Can't wait to drive this new ship" Shadow said, since he knows all about controlling the space-craft.

"Alright my so called enemies. Ready for takeoff?" Eggman asked them all.

"Yes Egghead. We are ready!" Sonic said, "Let's see if this baby can fly" he smirked.

They all got into the spacecraft and fasten their seatbelts. From the control room after the room was cleared, Eggman opened the hatch on the ceiling of the base as the spacecraft was raised straight up.

"Counting down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Eggman speaks through a speaker. Shadow turned the engine on and the thrusters starts with a loud boom sound. The spacecraft lifts off and flew in the speed of mach 1.0.

"Told ya she was ready to fly!" Sonic screamed with a smirk.

"Hmph" Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Long time since I flew this!" Shadow said. The spacecraft came out from the Earth's atmosphere. After that, Shadow slowed down the spacecraft and unbuckles his belt. The others did this as well but once they came off their seats, they floated.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Shadow floating around in the space-craft.

 _"Whoops, I forgot to turn off the anti-gravity thing. By the way, this is too funny_ " Eggman appeared on the screen and turns on the theme music 'The Blue Danube'.

"Oh, great! That ain't right!" Nebula groans in annoyance.

"I feel like I'm in Space Odyssey" Sonic said with crossed arms while floating upside down.

Silver took out a mountain dew bottle but the drink inside it came out and turned into a sphere.

"Wow! My drink became a sphere!" Silver chuckled and floats to drink it up while hovering. Blaze was trying to get through the cockpit and moved as if she was swimming.

"Weeeee! This is fun!" Amy squealed.

"Whoa…." Nebula looked at the window and saw Planet Earth, "So beautiful"

"This isn't funny, Egghead. Turn off that theme music!" Sonic groaned in annoyance.

 _"Oh alright. But watch out so you don't land on your butts"_ Eggman chuckled and turns off the theme music, _"There's the button to turn off the anti-gravity, Shadow. And good luck on your mission. Oh, one more thing. I added the laser gun for you to shoot your way through the asteroid belt"_

"Thanks, doctor. And remember the deal. No tricks or anything" Shadow said, swimming his way to the driver seat to turn off the anti-gravity to normal. Everyone landed on their feet and heads back to their seats.

"Dang, that was fun" Amy said.

"Mmhmm. But the view of Earth was better" Nebula said.

 _"Yes, I know. I promise I won't trick you! Anyways, good luck"_ Eggman said and the screen turns off.

"I feel kinda woozy" Blaze held her head.

"I can tell that. Right now we are almost at the Moon. Enjoy the view" Shadow said.


	18. Planet Doom

**04/29/16**

 **35 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 hours later, they managed to get through the asteroid belt without causing the rocks to move to other directions in space. Now they're coming across planet Jupiter, the largest planet in the solar system.

"Whoa….Jupiter. First time I see it with my own eyes than in the books" Nebula said.

"Wow….now that's almighty huge" Sonic said, looking out the window to see planet Jupiter.

"Incredible. And It's named after a Roman god" Nebula said.

"Yes. Same like Mars, Pluto, Neptune…and others" Sonic counted on his fingers.

"Also, Jupiter is composed primarily of gaseous and liquid matter" Nebula said.

"What type are they?" Shadow asked while driving the space-craft.

"Hydrogen and Helium" Nebula said.

"Helium? Would it make our voices high-pitched if we get too close to Jupiter?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I have no idea, Sonic. But I don't think we should do that" Nebula said.

"Good idea" Sonic said, they passed by Jupiter's moons before they came across Saturn.

One hour later after passing Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune; they are coming towards the last one that was once a planet but now it's a dwarf planet.

"Wow, that is one small dwarf planet. But not exactly that small" Nebula said.

"What's the name?" Shadow asked.

"Pluto. It was named by an 11-year-old British girl in 1930" Nebula said.

"Yup. It is both named after Pluto the ruler of underworld, who is known as Hades in Greek myth" Blaze said.

"Exactly and its moon is half the size of it" Nebula pointed out Charon.

"I see. But what I don't understand is why only planet Earth has lifeforms" Shadow said.

"Maybe because it has water. But some think there is life on Mars since there is ice there and recently they found out water is there too according to satellite pictures" Nebula said.

"Well it's a chance there is life on Mars, perhaps one day humans might terraform the planet" Shadow said.

"Who knows" Nebula shrugs.

"How far is your former home planet, Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Pretty far. Fasten your seatbelts, guys. I'm gonna do the light speed. It's gonna be very fast than the stock car racing like Nascar" Shadow said.

The group did as they were told to and fastens their seatbelts, Shadow turned light speed on and the ship flew superfast into space like in Star Wars. Then Shadow turned off the light speed and they were at Shadow's former home planet.

"Is that your home planet?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. But I'm sure there's more of those Black Arms alien. Don't panic, I'm sure they'll remember me and I know how to command them" Shadow said.

"I don't like the looks of them, man. Like they don't know how to throw an open party for us" Sonic said.

"Hehehehe….. Indeed" Shadow chuckled sarcastically and flies to Planet Doom, going into the atmosphere and lands in the dead desert on the planet.

"So dead the planet is" Nebula said.

"There can be a Black Arm appearing any second now" Shadow said, unbuckling his belt and goes to the exit.

"Wait! We need to swallow the pills first before you open that door" Sonic said, taking out the pills.

"Okay" Shadow said. The group except Shadow took their air breathing pills and swallowed it with water. As soon as they were done, Shadow opened the door and they head out seeing nothing but dead plants and wind blowing.

"Whoa, all the land is black. That's new" Sonic said.

"Yes, because everything on Planet Doom is black and sometimes red. There's the palace. My father has a super computer that he uses to find other alien planets and destroy all life. I gotta find where Mephiles' home planet is by using that computer" Shadow said.

"Okay. Let's get there" Sonic said.

"Alright then, let's go people!" Shadow said, running fast to the palace. Nebula, Blaze and Silver flew to there at normal height since Blaze got a fear of being too high up. Sonic ran while carrying Amy.

"Everything seems…quiet" Nebula said, getting a little suspicious to why the aliens are not attacking.

Unknown to them, some Black Arms were ready to attack at the palace, their single eyes glow orange and they snarl viciously.

"RrrRrr… Shadow is back" one of them said.

As soon as the heroes were getting close to the palace, Nebula stopped in mid-air when she felt her ears twitching.

"I got a bad feeling right now" Nebula said.

"I sense it too" Shadow said. Then some Black Arms appeared around the group.

"Traitor!" the Black Arms snarled.

The mobians were about to fight them until Shadow then raised his hand and speaks something his friends could not understand. The Black Arms talked back in ancient alien language and they bowed.

"Oookay…..what just happened?" Silver asked.

"They obeyed me again" Shadow said, watching the Black Arms around him.

"Hail Shadow" the Black Arms chanted.

"Now, allow me and my friends to get to Black Doom's throne room" Shadow said, "And do not harm my friends"

"Yes master" the Black Arms bowed. They all got into the throne room and Black Doom statues were ruined after his death.

"I didn't know you can speak alien language" Nebula said.

"I can because I am an alien hedgehog" Shadow said, walking to the old scanner in the palace. It was covered in dust and webs. Nebula was a little scared about spider webs because she hates spiders but doesn't know if this is alien spiders.

"Don't worry, they got no venom" Shadow removed the webs and dust from the scanner.

"Hey, what's this?" Sonic picked up a strange looking Black Doom starfish-like-eye doll made out of real alien skin. It was a stuffing doll.

"Don't touch that. It's my…..doll" Shadow snatched the doll away from Sonic, "And that room over there is my old bedroom" he points at his old room.

"Aw… is this where you grew up?" Silver said, looking through with Sonic in the room.

"Yes. But it's not my bedroom anymore ever since I left this place" Shadow said and looks at his alien doll in his hands.

 **(Memory Flashback)**

 _Shadow as a kid was playing with his doll in his room and giggled while playing. He often slammed the doll against the floor. Black Doom was watching him playing and shook his head._

 _"You still playing with that doll again?" he said and Shadow got startled._

 _"Oh….um…..hi dad" Young Shadow chuckled nervously._

 _"It just looks like you are beating your fellow race" Black Doom said._

 _"But it is so cute" Young Shadow said._

 _"Hmph, whatever. But come down to my throne when you are done playing with that" Black Doom pointed a finger at Shadow._

 _"Yes…..father" Young Shadow sighs, "It's just…..I never had friends…..it makes me feel lonely"_

 _"You have your own father and brother Eclipse" Black Doom said, leaving the room._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Yeah, that doll cheers me up whenever I'm lonely. But that's in the past. I don't play with it anymore" Shadow sighs and puts the doll back on the old bed.

"You can bring it to your son Neptune" Silver said.

"No, he might ask where it comes from when he gets older" Shadow said, "Anyways, let's get into Black Doom's throne and find the computer"

"Have you tried this before?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. Father used it" Shadow said. He placed his hand on the scanner and it identified him.

"Welcome Shadow. What world do you search for?" the computer asked.

"I'm looking for an alien planet that Mephiles lives on" Shadow said.

"Scanning, Individual Mephiles the Dark, Planet Tikawng" the computer showed a hologram of him and his planet.

"And an alien planet that Iblis lives on" Shadow asked.

"Scanning, Iblis, Planet Meltonus, warning, hot atmosphere and lava flows" the Computer showed Iblis in his four armed form and his planet adding a warning sign.

"Yikes, talk about a hot sauna or heat wave in summer" Sonic said.

"Yeah, compared to the temperature of the Sun" Silver said.

"Is there an alien planet that has super cold water? That's the lava's weakness" Nebula said.

"No idea. But there is some bases on that planet that keeps it cool inside. So let's go to these planets before Mephiles and Iblis gets out again" Shadow said.


	19. Planet Tikawng

**05/02/16**

 **36 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The heroes got back in the space-craft to leave Shadow's old home planet. Shadow took out the Earth keychain that his daughter gave him. He looked at it in his gloved hand, remembering that he'll come back to Earth he promised. He shed a happy tear at it and puts it back in his quills. He then gets to the cockpit in the space-craft when everyone was in. They put on their seat belts and prepared for takeoff again. Shadow started the space-ship and flew up into space to head to Mephiles' planet. Shadow turns the ship on light speed again and they set course to Planet Tikawng.

"I hope Raven and Neptune are still okay" Nebula said.

 **(Planet Earth)**  
Rouge and Knuckles were at Shadow and Nebula's place with the kids to look after. Raven was doing her math homework in her room alone.

"Let's see. 7 + 8 is 15 and 5 + 100 is 105" Raven writes down her calculations. She then looked up to see Neptune playing with Knuckles'

dreadlocks.

"Ah! OW! Ah Ah!" Knuckles winces in pain.

"Bwahahahaha!" Neptune laughed.

"Jeez! You're strong like your mother" Knuckles muttered.

"Ga go ga ba" Neptune said.

"He just does that because he likes you" Rouge said, watching Knuckles holding Neptune.

"But he sure got his daddy's attitude as well" Knuckles said cradling Neptune.

"Mmhmm" Rouge smiled slyly.

"Ba wabba wa" Neptune squirmed in Knuckles arms.

"What's wrong, bud?" Knuckles said.

"I think he wants to be with his big-sister" Rouge said. Knuckles placed Neptune on the floor to let him crawl to Raven.

Raven put her math homework aside to let Neptune come to her. She placed him on her lap and saw how cute he looked, "Aww…." she nuzzled her nose on his. Neptune cooed cutely and hugs her.

Rouge couldn't help but say 'aw' at the siblings hugging each other while Knuckles just crossed his arms.

"Aw… Knuckles. They are just so cute these siblings" Rouge said.

"Hmph, sure they are" Knuckles scoffs.

"Don't give me that pouty face, Knuckie" Rouge chuckled.

"Whatever" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

 **(In Space)**

The group is closing in to Planet Tikawng as Shadow turned the light-speed off the ship.

"Alright this is it" Shadow said and lowers the speed to prepare getting into the atmosphere.

"I hope this will calm Mephiles down that he's back on his home planet" Nebula said.

"Is the asteroid piece that he's inside not in the shadows?" Silver asked. Blaze turned and saw the asteroid piece Mephiles was in surrounded by light in a box.

"Yes. Be ready" Blaze said.

"And hope that he'll be happy to be back home" Sonic said.

Shadow opened the hatch and they headed outside carrying the asteroid containing Mephiles. The planet was all dark and they placed the asteroid piece down.

"Ready?" Shadow said, Sonic then heard Shadow's voice being different, it was high-pitched like an elf.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your voice Shad…-what the?" Sonic laughed but then realized that he got a high-pitched voice too.

"This is no time for laughing, Sonic" Shadow said.

"What the hell is this? Ah, man! I sound like an elf" Silver's voice was very high-pitched.

"Is it the air-breathing pills doing this?!" Amy screamed.

"No, it's not the air-breathing pills. It's the planet's air pressure. It's very thin which is making our voices high-pitched" Shadow said.

"At least it's not helium. Too much helium will make us pass out if we inhale it too much" Nebula's voice sounded like a little 5-year-old girl.

"NOOOOO! Man I hate this planet!" Blaze screamed but since its high-pitch it was louder too.

"Really? Because I used to love this planet" Mephiles said through the asteroid rock but his voice was not high-pitched.

"Well come out. I guess that's why you have no mouth you don't sound like a chipmunk" Shadow ordered him.

Mephiles sighs and emerges from the asteroid, "Why can't you be on my side, Shadow?"  
"Because I chose to remain on the good side" Shadow glared.

"Then you will die!" Mephiles glared and turned into his crystallic form and uses a shockwave to throw the mobians back.

"WHOA!" the gang but Shadow was slammed against the giant purple crystal hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! When I am on my planet you are nothing!" Mephiles laughed evilly and fires several dangerous beams at the heroes.

"Whoa!" Nebula quickly fires her purple energy beam towards Mephiles', creating a tug of war. Mephiles' beam was shifting towards Nebula but she struggles as best as she can to shift her energy beam back, making her feet on the ground to slide in friction.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"I'm coming!" Blaze joined her and fires a beam of flames at Mephiles beam. Mephiles kept firing while the two girls struggled.

"While I'm dark I get greater power!" Mephiles mocks them.

"I don't think so!" Shadow tackled Mephiles down to save the girls.

"RAAAGH!" Mephiles strikes Shadow and punches him hard in the gut, then lifting him by the throat, "You are nothing to me. One by one I will tear apart. I will never show mercy! And I won't stop until each and every one of you are down!" Mephiles said to Shadow.

Nebula saw this and she gets angry, "GRRRRRRRRRR!" her anger transformed her into Ultra Rage Nebula or known as UR Nebula. Similar to Anodite from the TV show Ben 10 Alien Force.

 **"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** UR Nebula's voice was now deep although the atmosphere changes the pitch. Mephiles turned around and saw UR Nebula.

"What the?" Mephiles was surprised and released Shadow.

 **"What's the matter?! Afraid of my dark form?"** UR Nebula chuckled darkly.

"No, just interested what you can do!" Mephiles flew at UR Nebula and used his dark manipulation to make himself a monstrous form.

Shadow regained his breathing from almost choking to death by Mephiles, "Nebula?" he looked up at her dark form that is fighting against Mephiles.

"You shall pay for taking my friend Shadow! RIGHT NOOOOW!" Mephiles roared and slammed his fist at her but she caught his fist.

 **"I did not take him from you! And he's not your friend anymore!"** UR Nebula punched him hard in the face.

"UUUUAAAARGH!" Mephiles groaned and fires an energy spear to take UR Nebula down but she dodged it, "Hold still you pathetic earthling creature!"

 **"How about I brighten up your mood?!"** UR Nebula creates a bright purple energy beam towards him.

"AAARGH!" Mephiles got hit in the eyes. He was blind now. "MY EYES! YOU CURSED HEDGEHOG MADE ME BLIND!" Mephiles screamed in pain, holding his eyes.

 **"Huh?"** UR Nebula looked at her energy blasts from her hands, realizing that Mephiles' weakness is bright light, **"That's it!"** she flies to her friends, including Shadow.

 **"Guys, get up! Silver, Blaze, Shadow! You all need to make your powers into a bright light to wipe out Mephiles"** she said.

"Got it!" Silver said, he made his tattoos glow brightly and uses his glowing psychic blasts. Blaze used her Sol Emeralds to become Burning Blaze and she shined when she burst into flames while firing fireballs. Shadow takes out a chaos emerald and it glowed.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted and fires a chaos blast.

 **"ENERGY BLAST!"** UR Nebula fires her powerful energy blast.

All their beams hit Mephiles and as he screamed he blew up in a great explosion in front of them.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOM***

When the smoke cleared, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and UR Nebula almost collapsed after using so much energy. UR Nebula was still in her form due to her adrenaline. Sonic and Amy woke up from their knock out.

"Did I miss something?" Sonic said with a groan.

"Well. You missed Mephiles' demise. Now only Iblis left" Silver said with an awkward grin, "But we still talk high-pitched" he remembered.

"Nebula?" Shadow walked up to UR Nebula curiously.

 **"I know what you're gonna say. This is my dark form whenever I get extremely angry. Now I just have to calm myself down to turn back to normal"** UR Nebula said and takes a deep calming breath. She slowly turns into DR Nebula and then into normal Nebula, she falls into Shadow's arms but she was extremely tired.

"I've never seen you so angry before Nebula" Shadow said.

"Yeah, sorry you had to see that. And please don't laugh at my high-pitched voice" Nebula said, ignoring her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of hearing my voice sound like an elf. It's really annoying" Blaze said.

Sonic tries to hold in his laughs but it was just too much for him.

"Never mind, let's go" Shadow ignored Sonic's laugh and heads back in to the spacecraft to head to Planet Meltonus. They all got into the cockpit and they fasten their seatbelts to get ready for liftoff. Luckily the air in the spacecraft made their voices normal.

"Finally. The air pressure in the space-craft is normal" Amy said in her normal voice.

"Yes. Now hang on guys!" Shadow tells her and the others. He turned the engine on and the spacecraft takes off to head to Planet Moltenus.


	20. Alien Mermaids

**05/05/16**

 **37 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 hours later while trying to find Planet Moltenus, Silver was thinking that it would be a bad idea to get close to that superheated planet. Not only will the heat kill the gang, it could melt Shadow's space-craft.

"This is a bad idea, Shads. If we get too close to that cooked up planet, your spaceship will get fried up and it will burn us up alive" Silver said.

"Then we need to throw Iblis into the planet" Shadow said, holding Iblis in the meteor gem.

"Bad idea again, Shads. If you do that I think that will make Iblis stronger if he touches the lava" Blaze said.

"She's right. When I was in your kids' dream, there was a lot of magma around the future city. Making Iblis stronger and uglier" Silver said.

"You're right. So I guess super cold water will destroy Iblis for good" Shadow said.

"Definitely. On Earth, lava is a molten rock. So water beats fire, ground, and rocks" Nebula said.

"Ah ha! Good idea. Then let's head back home. Sheesh, we traveled away unnecessarily to this planet" Shadow said, placing the Iblis meteor gem back into the box.

"One of Jupiter's moons Europa there is an icy surface" Nebula said.

"Or a planet filled with water" Shadow said, turning the ship around to find the nearest water planet in space. He turned on medium speed and flew into another direction.

"Oh, man. Here comes my aqua-phobia again when we find an alien water planet" Sonic groans.

"Didn't I teach you long ago?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Still, if the water is not too cold" Sonic said, "Even our son Navy can't swim like me"

"He'll learn soon by mommy's hand" Amy said. Sonic held his wife close and hugs her.

"You are the boss Ames" Sonic teased her.

"Yeah" Amy smiled.

They came into a system and on the radar, Shadow found a planet with mostly water.

"Here's one. Let's get there. Get your wet-suit and scuba masks on" Shadow said to them, getting to the closet and takes out wet-suits, oxygen tubes and scuba masks.

Moments after landing the ship on an island, they got ready to dive into the water with the Iblis meteor gem in the crate. Blaze stays in the ship since her flames don't work underwater. So she decides to keep an eye on the radar screen in case there are any aliens going after them.

"Alright let's see if there's lifeforms here" Shadow said while swimming.

"Man, I hate open water" Sonic groans and swims.

They swam deeper into the water, Sonic had a hard time to stay calm but he had Amy with him so he can have comfort. Nearby an underwater mountain, something with fins was swimming.

"Where should we put Iblis at underwater?" Silver asked.

"Somewhere deeper underwater so that he won't try to reach the surface" Shadow said.

"Wait! Do you guys hear that?" Nebula stopped swimming.

"I don't hear anything" Sonic said.

"It sounds like somebody is singing" Silver listened. The singing was getting louder when they got deeper but they could not see who is singing.

 _"Guys, what are you doing?"_ Blaze said through the Bluetooth communicator on the gang's ears.

"Following the song" Silver said. He was like in a trance like the others. Then something that looks both human and fish appeared in front of them, an alien mermaid. But to the victims, all they see is an image of their true lovers as mermaids.

"Oh Sonikku, come here" The mermaid alien impersonating Amy said seductively.

"Wow….." Sonic was in a lovey trance.

"Guys, don't look at them!" Shadow said, unaffected by the alien mermaid's trick.

"Sonic! That's not me, I am here!" Amy swam to Sonic, the mermaid's disguise disappeared when the real Amy was in front of Sonic.

"Huh? What?" Sonic snapped out of it.

"That mermaid alien is tricking you!" Amy shouted. Then the mermaid alien growls at being exposed and swam at them roughly and tried to use its claws.

"WHOA!" Sonic dodged it, "God almighty! What kind a mermaid are you?!"

"GRRRAAAAH!" the mermaid alien snarled and showed its fangs. Silver was following the mermaid alien who impersonated Blaze and didn't realize what's going on.

"Silver, no! It's a trap!" Shadow grabbed him away from the mermaid.

The mermaid revealed itself and began attacking them both.

 _"Guys, tell me what the hell is going on? What are you doing?!"_ Blaze screamed through the Bluetooth communicator.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment!" Nebula said while throwing her energy blasts at the alien mermaids.

"These alien mermaids were seducing Silver and Sonic!" Amy screamed through her Bluetooth communicator.

"Man they sure are ugly fishes!" Sonic struggled against a mermaid alien, "Get off me you creep!"

"There's too many of them!" Silver sending his psychic blasts at the aliens.

"Now how are we supposed to get rid of Iblis?!" Shadow yelled.

"Throw him!" Amy screamed.

"Okay!" Shadow swam to the gorge and is ready to throw Iblis when a mermaid grabs the container the Iblis meteor gem is in.

"HEY!" Shadow swam after it and teleports to get to it but each time he missed. He then used his chaos blasts to take down the mermaid to get the container, "CHAOS BLAST!"

"Damn it! I can't spindash at normal speed underwater!" Sonic said, punching and kicking two mermaids away from Amy.

"Take my extra hammer!" Amy hands him her piko piko hammer. Sonic grabs it and swung it around like crazy at the mermaids.

"POW HAHA! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN AVOID BECOMING SUSHI!" Sonic taunted them and hits many of them in the heads.

Shadow was busy fighting the mermaid that took the Iblis container, "GIVE ME THAT!" Shadow yelled. But the mermaid greedily held it close to it.

"RRRAAAH!" It snarled at Shadow.

"Alright that's it! TAKE THIS!" Shadow fired a chaos spear at it.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" the alien mermaid screeched and dropped the Iblis container. Shadow watched the Iblis container falling to the bottom of the sea and swims to the others.

"Ow! All right, that's it! Now I'm mad!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and threw an energy blast at the mermaid.

"Nebula, Iblis is gone for now!" Shadow talked to her through the bluetooth headphone.

"Good, huh? Shadow look out!" Nebula spotted a shark-like alien charging at Shadow, it bit off his oxygen tube. He got no air!

"Oh, shit!" Nebula quickly swam down to Shadow as fast as she can. Shadow tried to hold his breath but it was no use, he was running out of air. Nebula grabs him and swam to the surface as fast as possible.

"We're almost there!" Nebula managed to swim up to the surface with Shadow.

Shadow gasped and coughed out water and weakly moves his head on the side. The others swam up to the surface too and they got many bruises and cuts on their wet-suits.

Shadow was panting and gasping for air for a few seconds, "Thanks…..Nebula"

"No worries, honey. But our job is done here. Iblis is gone for good" Nebula said. Then they swam back to the island where the spacecraft was standing, Blaze was outside looking for them if they were okay.

"Hey guys" Blaze waved to them.

"The mission is complete. We got rid of Iblis" Shadow got out from the water but was too weak to stand up.

"Shadow, you okay?" Blaze helped him up.

"We fought mermaid aliens. But we are okay" Shadow said.

"Wow. I wish I could have seen that" Blaze said.

"It's a long story. But anyway, let's go home" Shadow walks back to the ship. He took out the Earth keychain and looks at it, "Don't worry, my kids. Your mom and I are coming home"

* * *

On Earth, Raven was looking out her window waiting patiently on her parents return. Her brother Neptune was playing with a toy chao while Knuckles keeps an eye. It has been 3 days since their parents are away in space.

Midnight was right next to Raven, nuzzling underneath her chin.

Raven smiled and pets him, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon" she said quietly to her. She then turned around and saw Neptune crawling up to her.

"Ga…ba…" Neptune cooed.

"Aww…you wanna hear me sing Monster High Shooting Stars song again?" Raven held him close.

"Ga…." Neptune nodded.

His big sister turns on her iPad and searches on Youtube to find the song video 'Shooting Stars Karaoke Music Video'. Neptune clapped his small hands in joy and hummed to the music along with Raven. Raven then sang a tone from the song. For a big sister she's very good at singing and he loved hearing her sing to him.


	21. Outer Planets

**05/14/16**

 **41 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and his friends arrived back to the solar system, starting with the dwarf planet Pluto. Nebula took a picture of Pluto with her iPhone, as a memory of seeing the planets for her first time for real rather than looking at the pics from the books.

"I can't believe that I got my own pictures of the drawf planet" Nebula said.

"Be lucky because we are gonna pass the other planets" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I so wanted to see the real planets with my very own eyes" Nebula said.

"That will be something for our kids to see" Shadow said.

"Yup. Also, Blaze and I are expecting a child" Silver said.

"Congratulations. Then Raven, Navy, Petunia got someone to play with" Amy said.

"Yep. Because of that Blaze and I are gonna get married when we are back to Earth" Silver said.

"Aww…." Nebula smiled.

"Then Neptune will have fun with another baby" Shadow said.

"Yes. I bet the baby that is coming will be a kitten or a hoglet" Silver said.

"Okay. But we're gonna take a picture of the planet Neptune is named after" Shadow pointed at the blue gas planet.

"Wow….." Nebula's eyes sparkled at the sight of planet Neptune, "It's so beautiful from last time"

"Yep, go ahead take s picture" Shadow said.

Nebula then took a picture of it in different perspectives, "This is so gonna go into my journal studies"

"Yes" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

An hour later they set course to Uranus to have a picture of it now. It was a bright turquoise color and had a thin ring with asteroids.

"Wow, the color looks almost like my powers" Silver said.

"Yes. It's beautiful" Nebula said, taking a selfie of herself and Shadow near the planet.

Then she takes another picture of Uranus.

"Say Shadow, can you turn the ship so I can have a closer look at the rings?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. All power to the forward shields" Shadow pressed the button to make the ship indestructible temporarily while going through the ring of Uranus. Whenever rocks came in the way it bounced off the ship. None of the crew got scared by the impacts on the shields. Nebula then switches to filming the rings and the planet. She got a perfect quality of the ring and sometimes the ship shakes a bit due to being inside the ring.

"When we reach Saturn, the rings there are much worse" Shadow said.

"Yeah. And it's the second largest planet in the solar-system" Nebula said.

"Indeed. Also there is a magnetic field there so I would not recommend being there" Silver said and scratches his neck.

"Uhh….why?" Shadow asked.

"Because electrical current within the metallic hydrogen layer is thought to give rise to Saturn's planetary magnetic field, which is weaker than Earth's, but has a magnetic moment 580 times that of Earth due to Saturn's large size. So we better be careful there" Silver said.

"So in other words we get my ship constant malfunctioning if we get to close" Shadow said.

"Something like that" Nebula said.

"Well then. Let's go and have a nice sightseeing near the planet" Shadow said and set course to Saturn.

They arrived to planet Saturn but managed to stay a little far away from it since it's very large.

"Incredible. It's so huge" Nebula said. She took a picture of its beautiful moons that were nearby the planet, Mimas look a lot like the Death Star.

"Ah. It's the Death Star" Sonic joked.

"No, it's Mimas, one of Saturn's moons" Amy said.

"I was joking, Ames. Mimas looks almost like Death Star from the movie Star Wars" Sonic said.

"Yep, Also look at that moon lapetus, it look like a walnut" Amy pointed at the walnut shaped moon. Sonic chuckled at this.

"The moon Tethys is almost entirely composed of ice and water" Silver said.

"Cool. But let's not count all the moons. Let's just enjoy the sight of the planet" Nebula said.

"Yup. Next is Jupiter. Which is gonna take us like an hour to find it" Silver said.

"Let's go" Nebula said and goes to her seat. The others go there as well and fasten their seatbelts to get ready to get there. Shadow turned on the medium fast speed to get to Jupiter so they won't go light speed.

"Any information about Jupiter?" Shadow asked.

"It's named after a roman god" Nebula said, "And it's the largest planet in the solar system" she took a picture of Jupiter with her iPhone.

"Yeah. And that red spot is known as the Great Red Spot; a giant storm that is known to have existed since at least the 17th century when it was first seen by telescope" Silver said.

"Incredible. I guess it's like a permanent hurricane on Jupiter" Shadow said.

"Exactly, also the gas planet got an solid core while the rest is mostly gas made of molecular hydrogen, nitrogen, sulfur, noble gas and helium" Silver said.

"Wow, you sure remember these when we we're at college" Nebula said.

"Photographic memory" Silver said. They slowed down to see Jupiter from a distance, it looked very huge compared to them.

"For it Earth is like a ping pong ball. And we are like nothing compared to it" Sonic said.

"I see. So how come the outer planets are bigger than the inner planets?" Shadow asked.

"No idea. It is often Gas planets that are huge" Nebula shrugs.

"Okay. At least Jupiters moons got solid surfaces and if I remember correctly there is rumors that there's water there too" Shadow said.

"Yes. One day humanity might colonize one of the moons" Nebula said, taking a picture of Jupiter in high quality.

"Which moon is the largest of them?" Shadow asked.

"Ganymedes, it's nearly Mercury's mass, but still smaller than Earth but bigger than our moon" Nebula said.

"Yup. Now that we saw Jupiter, we're heading to the asteroid belt" Blaze said.

"Get ready to use the cannons, because we are going through the asteroid belt" Shadow said, turning the cannons on the ship while setting course to the asteroid belt and Mars.

"But be very careful. We don't want the rocks to move in other directions" Nebula said.

"Let's go and find out" Silver said. He and Nebula head to the hatch and goes outside on the wing to make sure that the rocks don't come in their way or another direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Nebula saw a rock heading towards them, Silver used a physic blast to blow the rock up to dust. Nebula used her energy blasts to push other rocks away.

"Here comes the big one!" Shadow saw a large asteroid coming at them, he moves the ship aside and fires at some other asteroids to get past.

"Push some aside, Silver" Nebula tells Silver.

"Okay!" Silver used his ESP to push a rock aside from the ship.

"Man, it's like we're in the anti-gravity chamber" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but we're flying in space" Silver said.

"And make sure the rocks aren't moving in other directions. We don't want them to cause deadly meteors. Like in the dinosaur extinction" Nebula said.

"Alright then" Silver used all his powers to stabilize the rocks as if freezing them. The ship along with Nebula and Silver manage to get past through.


	22. Inner Planets

**05/17/16**

 **43 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Followers**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and his friends managed to get past the asteroid belt and without causing the rocks to move in other directions. Silver and Nebula are back inside the ship too, and glad that the air-breathing pills worked well when they were outside in space.  
Right now they're in the inner planets area. They're heading to planet Mars. The size of the Earth's inner core.

"Shall we land on the planet, people? I hope the atmosphere's pressure don't crush us since it's not oxygen" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, and I think it's safe. The atmosphere is thin" Nebula said.

"Then lets land there" Shadow said. They landed the ship on Mars' surface and they headed outside to see a desert like area.

"Seems quiet" Blaze said.

"Yes. But the only life form on this planet is so far in form of bacteria. But one day we might colonize Mars" Amy said.

"Perhaps in 2025 in the future" Nebula said.

"We'll see" Amy said. They walked a bit away from the ship sightsee a little. Shadow remembered when he and Nebula saw The Martian in theaters. But then he spotted something, a robot from earth that has been shut down after running out of batteries.

"Now that's something humanity left on Mars. What was its purpose?" Shadow asked.

"It was made to find lifeforms here on Mars" Nebula said.

"Oh. And how old is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I would say this one who is called Sojourner rover is from 1997, about 19 years old since it lost contact to Earth September 27" Nebula said, she took an picture of the robot.

"Okay then. Well let's head to Mercury, the planet close to the sun" Shadow said. They all headed back into the spaceship, they got into the cockpit and fasten their seat belts while Shadow prepares to drive in light speed. The ship leaves Mars and they flew into light speed to Mercury.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOO! FASTER BABY!" Sonic cheering.

"We're there soon" Shadow said.

"Oh yes" Sonic grinned. They managed to see Earth and Venus before coming to Mercury.

"Wow, that Sun is miles away" Nebula said.

"And it sure is hot here" Silver sweated a bit.

"Be grateful we're not that close" Blaze said.

"Yes. But here no life can exist" Silver said, putting on shades. Nebula took a picture of the horizon of Mercury.

"Is the word Mercury some kind of element in the periodic table?" Shadow asked.

"Yup. It is another word for quicksilver, a chemical" Nebula said.

"Right of course. Well this planet reminds me so much of our moon" Shadow said.

"Yeah, it does look like the moon" Nebula said, taking a picture of planet Mercury, "Also, many of Mercury's basins contain smooth plains, like the lunar mare, that are believed likely to be filled with lava flows"

"Yes, that means the planet has a floating core" Shadow said, he looked up to see the yellow sun shining on them.

"Don't stare at it, hon" Nebula said, "Staring at the sun will blind your eyes"

"I know" Shadow said.

They headed back to the spaceship to go to Venus, the toxic planet.

 **xxx**

An hour later; the found planet Venus.

"Uh guys, is this a good idea to land on Venus? It is too hot there and toxic gases there" Sonic asked them.

"Well we are not gonna land there, because temperature is about 467 Celsius, can even melt lead" Shadow said.

"And it has 80% of the Venusian surface is covered by smooth, volcanic plains, consisting of 70% plains with wrinkle ridges and 10% smooth or lobate plains. So we should not land on that planet" Nebula said.

"But we can look at it and take pictures" Sonic said, taking his iPhone out to take a picture of Venus. Nebula did the same too.

"Yup, and only one more to go. Planet Earth. But before we head back home, I wanna explore the Moon. The first person that walked on the moon was Neil Armstrong in 1969" Nebula said.

"Okay, as you wish" Shadow said and turn the ship to head to Earth's moon.

When they arrived, they landed near the spot where the first people of the moon have been at, including the flag. The gang got out of the ship but just as the jumped out, they we're going in slow motion or like a moon walk on the surface.

"Whoa. There's less gravity on the Moon. Cool" Silver said.

"Indeed. I like it… whoooaaa" Blaze jumped high up and then came back down landing.

"Wow, that was cool" Silver thumbs up.

"Hey, is that a flag?" Shadow points at the American flag but apparently it was completely white for who knows how long it's been on the Moon.

"Yes, this one is the one Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin put on the moon when they came here, there are Neil's footprint" Nebula points at Neil Armstrong's footprint. Shadow compares it with his own foot but didn't mess the print up.

"Wow. I wonder how long it's been on the Moon. Strange, I don't feel the wind" Shadow said.

"It's been 47 years. But there is also no noise on the moon" Nebula said.

"Interesting, the gravity on Planet Doom was like on Earth" Shadow said.

"Not to mention Mephiles' planet made our voices funny" he added.

"Yes but now he's gone for good" Nebula said, the pair looked at the Earth that shined into their eyes. It looked so beautiful. Shadow held Nebula close to her.

"It's so beautiful. Just like in the books" Nebula said.

"Yes. I bet our kids will love this. Speaking of that, we are soon there with them" Shadow said, looking at Nebula.

"I know. They miss us so much I guess" Nebula said, "Hey, this gives me an idea. Since we traveled into space, why not take a selfie of us with the Earth behind us?" Nebula said, holding out her iPhone carefully since objects can float around.

"Sure" Shadow held Nebula while she held the iPhone in front of them.

"Say cheese!" Nebula said before clicking to take a picture.

"CHEESE!" they both took their selfie with Earth and the Moon.

Then Nebula puts her iPhone back into her pocket and walks to some rocks lying on the Moon surface. She picks up the right size and looks at it, "This might be a good memory for our family" She said and goes to the spaceship.

"Yup. Alright guys, let's go home" Shadow tells the others through his Bluetooth headphone.

"Just in time" Sonic said and runs back in with the others. They got to their seats and prepared to get back home.

"Ready for this?" Shadow asked.

"Hell yes!" Sonic gave him thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go!" Shadow turns on the thrusters of the ship and they travel back to planet Earth.

* * *

 **(Earth)**

Rouge and Knuckles took Raven and Neptune to McDonalds to have something to eat. And also for Raven, Navy, and Petunia to play at the indoor Playplace. A playground for kids at ages 3 to 12 years old.

Sonia and Manic are watching their niece and nephew playing with Raven.

"Aren't they having much fun, do they sis?" Manic asked Sonia.

"Yeah, I remember when you, Sonic and I had much fun like that" Sonia said.

"HAHAHAHAH! WHEEEEEE!" Raven glides down the slide.

"COWABUNGA!" Navy came after her.

"INCOMING!" Petunia came last.

"Hmph!" Neptune crossed his arms since he's not old enough to play at the Playplace. He was at the high-chair being fed by Rouge.

"Don't you worry, hun. When you're 3 years old you'll be able to play there" Rouge said.

"Bwa ga ga" Neptune said and then got fed by Rouge.

Raven on the other hand was inside and climbs up to get on higher grounds. She then crawls in the tunnel that leads to the slides to go to the longest of the slides. She sat down and then glides down again.

"WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" she cheered while gliding down, "Yeah! That was fun!"

She then decides to go back to the table to have something to eat and to see how her baby brother is doing. He was eating the creamy baby food.

"Hi Neptune. How are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Ga ga ba" Neptune smiled at her.

"That's good. By the way, Halloween is in just a few days. I'll teach you what it is until Mommy and Daddy comes back" Raven said.

"Well Raven, is it fun playing with Navy and Petunia?" Rouge asked Raven.

"Yeah it is, the slide is fun" Raven said.

"I'm glad you're having fun" Rouge chuckled.


	23. Home on Earth

**05/23/16**

 **44 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow was closing into the Earth's atmosphere but he has to be very careful; just like the same way when he found Earth and couldn't control the velocity and pressure. And he sure doesn't wanna crash his new upgraded ship again.

"Silver, when we reach the atmosphere at full speed, can you use your ESP powers to slow the ship down from crashing?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah sure" Silver said. When they got into the Earth's atmosphere the temperature was starting to rise. Silver sat down and focused all energy on the spaceship.

"WHOAAAAA! THIS IS STARTING TO FEEL LIKE A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE!" Amy said.

"HOLD ON!" Shadow shouted. They all put their seatbelts on as they got to Earth, "This is gonna get fun!" Shadow smirks.

"I hope you know where to land, hon!" Nebula said, not really used to the strong velocity pull.

"This time I do!" Shadow said. He decreased the speed of the spaceship to land safely on the ground, "SILVER, SLOW THE MOMENTUM DOWN!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Silver said, using all he had to slow it down, "COME ON SILVER!" Silver groaned as he struggles to slow down the ship with his telekinesis. The ship was closing in as Shadow pulled the lever to decrease the speed.

"ALMOST…..GOT IT!" Silver opened his eyes and managed to slow the ship down with his powers.

Shadow managed to land the ship and they all got out to see Nebula and Shadow's home nearby.

They even saw Petunia, Navy and Raven.

"Huh? Mom! Dad!" Petunia saw hers and Navy's parents, they ran at Sonic and Amy and pounced onto them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Raven ran to Nebula and Shadow.

"Raven!" the parents embraced themselves as their daughter pounced on them, falling on their backs.

"Mom! Dad! I've missed you both so much" Raven said cheerfully.  
"We missed you too, Raven. We're so glad to see you. Where's Neptune?" Shadow asked, groans a little from the fall.

"He's at the house sleeping in his crib" Raven said.

"Rouge is keeping an eye on him?" Shadow asked. Raven nodded.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, kids" Sonic chuckled at his twin children.

"Dad! Did you see aliens?" Navy asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you the whole story later" Sonic hugged Navy.

 **xxx**

Later at Nebula and Shadow's house, the pair goes to Neptune's room to find the baby hedgehog sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Rouge was near the crib and smiled seeing the boy's parents.

"Welcome back Shadow and Nebula" Rouge said. She picked up Neptune to let him see his mother and father again.

"Dada! Mama!" Neptune squealed in happiness.

Nebula took him into her arms and cradles him, "Ohhh…. who missed mommy?" she said in a babyish voice to Neptune, teasing him with her finger.

"Ga ba bwa" Neptune caught her finger, "…..Mama…."

"That's my big boy. Now wanna say hi to daddy?" Nebula asked Neptune, he nods and was handed over to his father.

"Dada!" Neptune cuddles on his father's fluffy chest fur, happy to see him again.

"Aww….you still miss Daddy's chest fur?" Shadow said to his son.

"Bwa bo wa" Neptune said looked up to him, hugging him. Shadow felt happy and cradles him a little.

"I can tell you missed us a lot" Shadow said to Neptune. Nebula goes up to her husband and son while Rouge watched them having their family moment.

"It's so beautiful" Rouge smiled.

* * *

A week later, Raven was at school and was with Navy and Petunia.

"I'm glad we haven't seen the Babylon Rogues for like a month" Raven said.

"Me neither. Perhaps they got bored I guess" Petunia said.

"Or that I burned their butts" Raven giggled.

"Yeah. Maybe that" Navy snickered quietly.

"I hope they learned their lesson" Petunia said, "Because if they haven't, I'll bash them with my hammer"

"And I'll just use my spindash at them" Navy said. They headed inside to get to class in time.

 **xxx**

Shadow was happy to be back home last week; now he's at the G.U.N HQ having a lunch break with Rouge. His favorite food is the Toro Nigiri sushi; a Japanese food that he remembered long ago when he traveled to Japan with his friends.

"Does it taste great?" Rouge asked her partner.

"Yup. One of the best foods I've ever tasted" Shadow said, "And I still know how to use the Japanese chop sticks too"  
"Ah, so your favorite is the Japanese sushi, huh?" Rouge chuckled.

"Yes. And I've tasted different kinds" Shadow said.

"I see. Also Neptune and Raven had a good time when I and Knuckie babysit them" Rouge said.

"Let me guess. Did Neptune pull Knuckles' dreadlocks?" Shadow guessed.

"Yes, and he sure got a lot of pain" Rouge giggled.

"Really?" Shadow chuckled.

"Yep. It is alike how Neptune likes to play with your chest fur" Rouge said.

"Guess my children are obsessed with fluffy stuff" Shadow said.

"Indeed they are, but Knuckles is not fluffy" Rouge said.

"I know he isn't" Shadow said, finishing his sushi meal. After lunch break they head to the training room to practice a bit in combat. Rouge got into battle position ready to fight.

"Better behave yourself, big boy" Rouge teased.

"Bring it on" Shadow teases Rouge.

"Ah, ah, ah, wrong move!" Rouge made a bicycle kick at Shadow but misses him when he elbows her.

"Gotcha!" Shadow chuckled, "Am I behaving like a good boy, Rouge?" he smirked.

"Yes. HIYAH!" she sweep kicks him, making him lose balance and he got back up to do some sparring with her. He did some right punches and left hooks but she blocks them.

"Haha….Let's see if you can fight me in the dark" Rouge chuckled.

The lights were turned off and Shadow couldn't see anything. But he didn't have time to react when Rouge attacks him.

"Can't trust your eyes, Shadow" Rouge chuckled.

"I can hear your movements!" Shadow tried to strike her but misses.

"It ain't gonna be easy" Rouge chuckled and knocks him down. Shadow then tried to use his ears to listen where Rouge was coming. She was about to kick him when he grabs her foot and threw her.

"Gotcha again!" Shadow smirked.

"Urgh!" Rouge grunts by the impact and tries to sneak again only for Shadow to tackle her in the dark and punches her softly.

"POW! Haha!" Shadow taunts her.

"Ouch. Take this!" Rouge grabs him with her feet and tosses him over, then backflips and lands on her feet.

"Nice one Rouge" Shadow said.

"Thanks. But you know you can't see me in the dark" Rouge chuckled.

"But I can still hear you" Shadow ran to the direction Rouge is and punches her in the gut.

"Oufff! Careful, we just had lunch an hour ago" Rouge grunts.

"My bad. Anyways, let's take a break. I need a shower" Shadow said.

"Me too. Have fun in the men's shower room, tough guy" Rouge said.

 **xxx**

Nebula was looking at the portrait of her father that was also an astronaut long ago in the 1980s. She truly missed her dad ever since he died from the space shuttle accident right when it was Nebula's high school graduation in 2011.

"I really miss you, Daddy. I wish my husband Shadow and my kids would meet you for real if you were alive" Nebula sighs.

She then leaves the room and goes to see how Raven and Neptune is doing outside. She smiled softly at them.


	24. Nebula's Brother

**05/25/16**

 **45 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow got out of the men's shower room and dried himself up, putting on his gloves, gold cuffs, and his hover shoes. He walks outside to have another race against the fastest non-mobian cheetah again.

"Mrawwww" the cheetah, whose name is Kasi, meowed at Shadow.

"Alright Kasi, get ready!" Shadow smirks at her.

They both got on the starting mark of the track field to begin the race.

"Ready, set, GO!" the coach shouted and waved the flag. Shadow and Kasi ran at the same time. Luckily Shadow decided to not use the boosters to not give Kasi a heart attack by stress. Going at the speed of 70 mph was how fast Kasi can run.

"Good girl!" Shadow said, he then turns to see the goal on the other side of the track, he and Kasi ran down the corner to get there.

The two ran toward the goal and Kasi desperately tried to get there first. But too late, Shadow came there first of them. He crossed the line and stops running.

"Rawwrr…." Kasi growled lowly that she lost but shook it off, knowing she'll get faster than Shadow next time.

"The next time I challenge you I'll have wear sneakers" Shadow said. He then saw his record on the screen. It was 28 seconds.

"Hell yeah. I got my score" Shadow said to himself, "You'll get better, Kasi. Don't beat yourself up" he said to the non-mobian cheetah.

Kasi shook her head and walks away to rest. Shadow shrugs and goes to the bleachers to have a view over the tracks. He then took out his iPhone and looked at the family picture he had.

"Hmm….. I wonder how Neptune would react if I brought him the plush I had as a child" Shadow wondered, he took out his old alien-made plush doll. He thought of leaving it on his former alien home planet but changed his mind. His friends didn't even notice that he still has the doll. He then goes up to Kasi who was sleeping, petting her between the ears, hearing her purr lowly.

"*Puuuuuuuurrrrrr*"

* * *

At the Astronomy Research Facility; Silver was doing his job outside, checking the satellite dish while hovering in the air. That was until he senses someone behind him that is also able to fly.

"Long time no see, Silver" a male voice said.

"Damien?" Silver turns around and sees a dark purple male hedgehog with black dyed streaks on his forelocks, and same sky blue eyes like Nebula's. He wore black fingerless gloves, spiked cuffs, black tight pants, black shirt, and black biker boots.

"It's been a while. Say, where's my little sister Nebula?" Damien asked.

"Uhhh….I don't think she'll be very happy to see you. It's a bad idea if you meet her again. How long has it been when you moved to London?" Silver said, a little tensed up.

"12 years ago" Damien said.

"Oh okay" Silver said.

"Say, uh, I've heard she has been together with this famous alien hedgehog that saved the world from Black Doom" Damien said.

"Yes. But be careful, she might still be mad at you for destroying her solar system model in 7th grade" Silver said.

"What? That's in the past now. It was an accident" Damien said.

"She wasn't happy about it. We'll see how it goes when you see her again. I gotta get back to work" Silver said, hovering down to the ground.

"Where ever you are sister. I will find you and I hope you are not mad at me anymore" Damien said and flies away, hoping to find Nebula.

 **xxx**

Nebula was still at home watching the kids play in the living room. She fed her cat Midnight some cat food and his bowl of milk.

"Wa ga ga!" Neptune crawled up to the glow pet stuffed unicorn to play with it.

"Aw…. you like it don't you Neptune. It makes me sleep well during the night" Raven said.

Neptune looked at Raven and gives her her plush. He then crawled to play with the letter cubes. Just then a knock on the door was heard. Nebula goes to the door and answered it. It was Shadow.

"Hi honey" Shadow gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and walks up to his children.

"I got something for you" Shadow said to Neptune, his hands was behind his back.

"Ga?" Neptune tilts his head.

"TA-DA" Shadow held out his Black Arm plush doll.

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" Neptune squealed in excitement at the alien plush doll.

Nebula saw the alien doll that Shadow left on his former home planet but didn't realize he still has it with him.

"So you kept it?" Nebula said.

"Yep, so Neptune would be happy" Shadow said.

"Good. Well look at him" Nebula saw her son chewing on the toy.

Then the doorbell ringed and Nebula goes up to answer again, when she opened it, she saw that it was Damien. She glares at him.

"Hi little sister" Damien said.

"Hi big brother" Nebula said in a cold tone.

"Long time no see, it's been 12 years since we last met. Can I come in please?" Damien asked.

"What are you doing here in Station Square?" Nebula's eyes glowed a little by her anger.

"Still holding a grudge again, sis? It was an accident" Damien said nervously.

"More like you did it on purpose! You started it in the first place by protecting me from those stupid human bullies you hate so much that you end up falling right on my solar system model project!" Nebula growled.

"Uhhh….hon? Who is this?" Shadow walks up to her.

"My brother Damien Emerald" Nebula grumbled.

"You never told me you have a brother" Shadow said.

"Because I wanted to forget him" Nebula glared at her brother, "Very well, come in Damien"

"Thanks" Damien walked in, he then saw Raven and Neptune.

"Ah Nebula, you got children. Interesting. What's your name? I'm Damien, your Uncle" Damien kneels down to Raven.

"Raven" Raven said and smiled.

"Uncle?" Shadow said curiously to Nebula.

"It's hard to explain, Shads. For example, you and I are married which makes you and Damien brothers-in-law. Raven and Neptune are our kids, which makes Damien their uncle" Nebula explained to her husband.

"I see. And what makes Raven and Neptune become?" Shadow asked.

"Raven becomes Damien's niece and Neptune as Damien's nephew" Nebula said.

"Ah okay. Now I get it" Shadow said. Neptune was cradling up to his Uncle who he never met before.

"Ga go ga" Neptune got to his feet.

"Raven, who's your brother?" Damien asked.

"Neptune. He is a month old. I'm five" Raven said.

"And I can see he's crawling. How did he learn it so fast when he's a month old?" Damien asked.

"He's got my alien genes which makes him learn to crawl fast" Shadow said.

"Interesting" Damien said and picks up his nephew.

"Ca ga ba" Neptune hugged his Uncle's neck.

Nebula rolled her eyes in annoyance and still not sure if she'll give her brother a chance.

"Hey Nebula. Your kids seem happy to see their uncle for the first time" Damien said, tickling Neptune's tummy a little.

"Kyehehehehe" Neptune laughed for being so ticklish.

"Damien. I think you should leave us now" Nebula said.

"Okay, I know you're mad but I'll give you some space" Damien sighs and stops tickling Neptune. He heads to the door and waved 'good bye' to his sister and closed the door.

"Raven, can you take your brother to play with you in your room?" Nebula asked her daughter.

"Okay, mommy. Come on, Neptune. Let's go play in my room" Raven said and Neptune crawled to his sister's room.

"Why did Damien have to come back here?" Nebula grumbled angrily and goes in the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Hun, what's wrong? Why do you feel upset with Damien?" Shadow sits next to her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It happened a long time ago when I was 13 years old in middle school" Nebula telling him her story.

 **(Memory Flashback)**  
 _13 year-old Nebula was really excited that she got nominated to the Science Fair contest._

 _"I can't believe I actually got it" Nebula said happily. Her brother Damien goes up to her and smiled at her nomination._

 _"You did well sis" Damien said._

 _"Thanks, bro" Nebula squealed, "Can you keep an eye on my project, please? I need to use the bathroom" she said._

 _"Yeah sure" Damien said. Nebula leaves for the bathroom and Damien stands near the Solar system project. Then suddenly three human teens appeared._

 _"Hey Damien. Nice sculpture" One of the human teens said. Damien saw that their expression means bad time._

 _"Thanks but stay away from it. It's my sister's" Damien said._

 _"Oh is it? Well not anymore!" They were about to attack him but Damien blocked them and back hands them away. Nebula then came back and saw Damien fight the bullies._

 _"Damien! Don't fight!" Nebula tries to stop him but one bully pushed Damien towards her solar system project. It fell down and all the planets fell down on the floor, the bullies ran away and Damien got up with a groan._

 _"Sorry Nebula, I tried" Damien said. Nebula was too shocked but was at the same time angry and sad._

 _"You idiot! Why do you have to start a fight with them? You could've told them to leave but you had to fight them!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple._

 _"I tried but they was about to ruin it!" Damien tried to explain._

 _"You are no good at guarding it! Now I have to fix it!" Nebula yelled, "Oh no!" she gasped._

 _The stage curtains rose up and everyone gasped at Nebula's destroyed project. Nebula was hyperventilating in fright and suddenly froze like a statue due to stage fright._

 _"Oh no" Silver quickly goes up to her to catch her from tumbling on the stage._

 _Damien realized what trouble he has caused and ran away from the stage._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"My god" Shadow was stunned.

"Yeah, and I lost the science fair contest. And Damien moved to London to start college and new life. And I never saw him again" Nebula said.

"Well you should put it all behind and apologize to him. You can't stay mad at him forever. Accidents happen" Shadow said.

"I don't know, Shadow. I'm still upset with him. Long ago I told him to not start fights but he didn't listen" Nebula sighs deeply.

"But he tried to defend it. He didn't know what was coming" Shadow held her shoulders. Nebula then sighs in defeat.

"Fine. I guess I was too harsh on him" Nebula said.


	25. Nebula forgives Damien

**05/29/16**

 **47 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien was alone in a hotel room in Station Square. He wanted Nebula to be happy to see him but she still got the memories of the accident. He slams his fist on the table, "It's no use. She still hates me. It was the bullies fault, not mine!" he growled.

"Perhaps I should go back to her apartment one last time before I head back to London" Damien suggests.

He heads out from the hotel and flies back to Nebula's place.

 **xx**

At there, Nebula regretted that she was too harsh to her brother. She began floating in the air with her flight ability, pacing back and forth.

"Grrr! I can't get that memory out of my head! I need to put the past behind" Nebula growled under her breath, "Even that most embarrassing moment when I had stage fright I froze up"

"Nebula. Calm down. Damien tried to apologize to you but you never listened to him. Once he's back you and him can settle" Shadow said.

"But how?" Nebula asked.

"It was never his fault" Shadow said.

"I guess. But we were both humiliated at the moment" Nebula shrugs and goes to the window, "Good thing Silver caught me before I almost fell on the stage"

"Yes but everyone gets humiliated in life. But you got to learn to put it behind" Shadow said. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"It must be him" Nebula guessed. She goes up to the door and very right, it was Damien.

"Nebula. I've come back to show that I am truly sorry again 12 years ago" Damien said. Nebula began shredding tears and hugs her brother.

"No it is I who should say sorry. No sibling should yell at someone like that" Nebula said.

"At last. I've missed the cheerful you Nebula. Also by the way, your model does not matter now?" Damien asked.

"Yes, also I'm so sorry for not listening to you when you explained that the bullies started" Nebula said.

"I forgive you, little sis" Damien said, with tears in his eyes.

"Then you are welcome here anytime" Nebula said. Shadow watched the siblings getting together again. Raven saw her uncle and ran up to him. Neptune crawled up to his daddy to be picked up. The alien father picked him up to let him play with his chest fur again.

"Wa wa" Neptune watches his sister playing with Damien, he also clutches Shadow's chest fur.

"Wanna see your Uncle Damien?" Shadow said to his baby son.

"Ga ba uh ah" Neptune nodded. Shadow then goes up to Nebula and Damien, handing Neptune to Damien.

"Hi there Neppy" Damien said, giving Neptune a nickname.

"Ga!" Neptune squealed in joy.

"You are too cute" Damien cradles him while Nebula smiled sweetly, "He looks a bit like you, sis" he said to her.

"He sure does and he got his father's streaks but black" Nebula said.

"And he sure got a grip of steel" Damien felt Neptune squeeze his finger.

"Yup, he probably has his father's alien strength" Nebula said.

"Yours too" Damien smiled.

"Uncle Damien. How is London, is it a good city?" Raven asked.

"Yes. You are welcome to visit me along with your family" Damien pets his niece's head.

"Kyehehehe" Raven giggled cutely for being petted by her uncle.

"It was nice meeting you kids. But now I have to head back to the airport. We'll meet again sometime" Damien said.

"We do" Nebula hugs him again. Shadow gave thumbs up to Damien before he goes.

"See you later Damien" Shadow said.

Damien smiled and hands Neptune back to Nebula, "I'll see you later, sis"

"You too" Nebula said. Damien waved good bye in happiness and leaves.

* * *

3 days later; it was the day of Halloween and Raven was really excited to go trick or treating tonight with Navy and Petunia. As well as her baby brother too.

Neptune was wearing an astronaut baby costume and Raven was dressed as Teen Titans Raven costume. Navy was dressed like a Jedi wielding a blue plastic lightsaber. Petunia was dressed like Starfire.

"Ready for your first candy?" Raven asked Neptune.

"Ga goo!" Neptune giggled and clapped his hands cutely. He was sitting on the stroller since he can't walk.

"Let the force be with us" Navy joked.

"Be careful out there, kids" Amy said.

"And please take good care of Neptune, sweetie" Nebula said to her daughter Raven.

"I will mom" Raven said before leaving with her brother and friends. They walked down the street to start with the house nearby. They knocked on the door.

"Hello?" the person inside answered.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" They all shouted.

"Aw…. What have we here, Raven, Navy, Petunia and who's the baby?" the person, who is a human said and looks at Neptune.

"Neptune my baby brother" Raven said.

"Ga! Goo gaa!" Neptune giggled and held out his cute pumpkin plastic bucket bag for candy.

"Awwww cute" the person gives him some chocolate bars and Neptune cheered happily.

"Ga goo ga!" Neptune giggled cutely.

Navy, Raven and Petunia got their candies as well and they head to next neighbor to get more candy. Raven was keeping an eye on her baby brother with the stroller so that he doesn't wander off.

They knock on next door to find Cream there with candy as well. She pours down gummy fishes and candy carrots that she made herself. Neptune had so far only grown tiny fangs but no other teeth, so he still had Nebula's milk.

Unknown to the kids and Cream, the Babylon Rogues along with a Jason Voorhees-dressed figure was spying on them.

"Uhhhh…..aren't we a little too old to go trick or treating?" Storm said nervously.

"Shut up!" the Jason Voorhees figure slapped Storm in the back head, "We're not here to trick or treat. We're here to capture those annoying little brats"

"Annoying? They are just five years old and a baby with powers" Storm said.

"The baby has no powers in his age" Jet said, "But he's half alien and half mobian" he added.

"So. He is weak in that state" Wave rubs her wings-together-like-hands.

"Correct" the masked figure said, "And this is my revenge" he chuckled evilly.

 **xxx**

At home, Shadow was cleaning up after the night's dinner in the kitchen. After he finished cleaning the last plate he went for Nebula. She smiles at her husband and held his hands. But that was short when Shadow's red streaks glowed in a neon color.

"Huh?" Shadow noticed this too.

"What's happening?" Nebula gasped, "Why is your streaks glowing?"

"I don't know. But my instincts are telling me that we need to find the kids" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula said concerned.

 **xxx**

With the kids, they have gotten a lot of candy and were heading back home. Neptune was trying to take a bite from a gummy fish but he couldn't.

"Don't worry, baby brother. You'll get your teeth grown soon" Raven said. Neptune smiled and keeps trying to eat the gummy fish. Pretty soon, the Jason Voorhees figure appeared.

"Hello, kids" the figure said in an evil voice.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Navy, Petunia and Raven got scared.

Neptune was wailing in fear, "WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Now!" the unknown figure tells the Babylon Rogues.

Raven was about to use her energy blasts but they faded due to her being scared. Petunia summoned her hammer and hits Storm in the gut to make him almost vomit. But she got her head covered by a bag that prevents her from seeing and she drops her hammer. Navy tried to use his plastic lightsaber but it was not hard enough so Jet took it away from him and threw it aside.

"LET ME-…. MMMPH!" he got a bag over his head by Wave and so did Raven by Storm. Neptune was wailing in fright while the Jason Voorhees figure grabs him by the shirt and got put into a sack.


	26. Neptune gets his Powers

**06/01/16**

 **49 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and Nebula were starting to get worried about their kids. They searched around the neighbors and asked them if they have seen their kids around. Some said they did while the others have not. Shadow's red streaks are still glowing brightly which was making the alien hero very worried. All of a sudden, Nebula accidently bumped into Silver.

"Ugh!" they both grunt from the impact and fell on their butts.

"Ow….Nebula, I was looking everywhere for you for like an hour" Silver said, in his voice was filled with fear and concern.

"Our kids seem to be in trouble, and so are the twins" Nebula said.

"I saw in a vision that they were taken that way" Silver points at the east Station Square.

"Taken? Who took them, Silver?" Shadow panicked.

"The Babylon rogues and someone in a Hockey mask" Silver said.

"In hockey mask? Like Jason Voorhees?" Nebula guessed.

"Something like that" Silver said, "And why are your streaks glowing, Shadow?" he asked.

"They sense that Navy, Petunia, and my kids are in danger" Shadow said, he held his head since the feeling felt like a headache.

"Whoa, Shadow? Are you okay?" Nebula held him up from losing his balance.

"We need to hurry there" Shadow groaned and activates his booster jet shoes. Silver and Nebula followed by flying.

 **xxx**

At some basement, the children were tied together by ropes except Neptune who was in a small cage, he was wailing like crazy.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK!" the masked figure yelled at him.

"Leave him alone you kidnapper!" Raven's eyes glowed red.

"You are not so scary like your mommy. She is not here now" the masked figure chuckled.

"Keep on laughing….moron. Because sooner or later you're gonna regret that!" Raven growled.

"Watch your mouth, kid! Not only I kidnapped you brats, I came for revenge!" the masked figure removed his mask.

"You again!" Raven recognized the face, it was Scourge.

"Yes. It is time that alien you call father will pay for humiliating me by scaring me in his hideous form" Scourge said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Raven smirked and turned into a Black Arm alien form just like her father, "*SCRREEEEEEEEEEEECH*"

"WHOA! That's even scarier on a kid!" Scourge got frightened.

"Hahahahahaha!" Navy and Petunia laughed at this.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Neptune laughed and clapped her hands in joy.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Raven asked in a monster voice and transformed back to normal.

"Hmph, just like your mother. If only I had the chance for her to marry me long ago! Once I get rid of you and your pathetic baby brother, I'm gonna take you mother as my wife!" Scourge said.

"Wanna bet?!" Nebula threw her energy blast at Scourge, sending him straight to the wall.

"Scourge the Hedgehog. I should've known it was you!" Shadow growled.

"GRRRR!" Scourge growled in anger by seeing them. Sonic and Amy came behind them and they were not happy.

"Scourge, you better get away from my son and daughter" Amy said with a glare.

"Where is my bird friends when I need them?!" Scourge asked.

"Silver is taking care of them. I already broke Jet's board" Sonic said.

"Mom! Dad!" Raven said, happy to see her parents here.

"Raven" Nebula goes up to her and unties Raven and her friends. Shadow however went to Scourge to arrest him.

"You're trapped, heroes!" Scourge pushed the button from the control panel, causing the lockdown metal doors to close down. No other way out and Scourge locks the control mechanism on the control panel.

"No way out, darling Nebula!" Scourge laughed evilly.

"You better let us go, Scourge! I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to take me back! Not gonna happen!" Nebula snarled.

"This time I will! Because once I kill your pathetic alien husband and your kids, you're gonna be mine again!" Scourge smirked.

"I had enough of you!" Shadow ran up to him but got knocked out by one of Eggman's robots that Scourge stole for backup.

"Shadow! UGH!" Nebula got knocked out too by the robot.

"Dada! Mama!" Neptune saw his parents getting knocked out and he began throwing a tantrum that caused him to glow purple. He broke free from the cage. Sonic, Amy, Navy, Petunia and Raven saw this.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Neptune wailed so loud he turned Dark Rage. He fires an energy blast from his mouth at Scourge and his robots.

"OW!" Scourge got his fur on his tail burned off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Neptune morphed into a Black Arms alien, "*SCREEEEEEEEEECH*"

"Oh, shit!" Scourge yelped in fear, watching the alien-hybrid baby hedgehog curling up into a ball and smashing all the robots.

"Now that's a badass baby" Sonic smiled.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" Raven shaking her parents to wake them up quickly.

"Ohhhhh…. Man" Nebula groaned as she got up, her eyes widens when she saw her son beating Scourge as a Black Arms alien.

"Oh my God" Shadow was surprised. Scourge has now gotten black eyes and bruises by the alien hybrid, so he finally collapsed.

Neptune then curled as he morphs back to a baby, feeling tired after using his first powers. Nebula walks up to Neptune and picks him up and cradles him.

"Mama….." Neptune cooed to see his mother.

"My son" Nebula said with some tears in her eyes. Shadow then goes up to Scourge to arrest him to G.U.N.

"Grrr! Your crazy-ass son beat the hell out of me! How is that possible?! He's a baby!" Scourge snarled.

"He is part alien, remember" Shadow roughly grabs him by the jacket, lifting him off his feet, "Be grateful that he scared the hell out of you for the first time on Halloween" he chuckled.

"That's my good boy. Did you scare that green bad guy easily?" Nebula said to her son.

"Ga ba go ga" Neptune nodded.

"Grrr….your stupid brats are annoying!" Scourge glared.

Neptune and Raven growled and morphed into their Black Arms alien forms, "*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*"

"AAAAH!" Scourge screamed. Then three bumping sounds were heard and Sonic goes up to the control panel to open up, it was the Babylon gang knocked out.

"Just like old times" Silver punched Jet out cold.

 **xx**

Later Scourge and the bird gang were transported to prison while Silver and the two families head back home. The kids were relieved that they still have their Halloween candies.

"Wow, you got your powers, Neptune" Nebula said to her son in her arms.

"Mmmga" Neptune said, licking on a lollipop.

Raven was walking alongside Shadow, "Daddy, what kind of monster did I and Neptune turn into?" Raven was curious.

"Black Arm monsters. But I cannot tell you about your alien ancestry" Shadow said.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"You don't wanna know because it will scare you for life about the truth" Shadow said.

"Uh okay. But you are always my daddy" Raven hugged her father.

"And you are always my daughter" Shadow said and hugged her back.

"Ga…goo….ga…." Neptune was feeling hungry that he wants his mommy's milk, he tried to reach for his mommy's breast but she stopped him.

"Aww…you want mommy's milk? Okay" Nebula sits down and pulls down her left side shirt and bra to breastfeed her son. Neptune began drinking while Shadow and Raven sits next to them, watching Neptune suckling milk from his mommy's breast.

"Mommy, was Neptune and I really brave back there for scaring that green bad guy?" Raven asked.

"Yes you both were. Little Neppy sure discovered his powers" Nebula said.

"Oh thanks mom. When we get older we both will beat the baddies butts" Raven said.

"We'll see, sweetie" Nebula chuckled and saw her son already finished drinking milk.

Neptune looks at his father and reached his small arms to him, "Dada…."

"Come here boy" Shadow picks up Neptune and cradles him. He then allowed him to nuzzle on his chest-fur, "He really does have your eyes, Nebs"

"Yeah" Nebula said.

Neptune yawned out cutely and snuggled on his daddy's fluffy chest fur. Shadow carried him to his bedroom to place Neptune into his crib. He tucked him into his blanket before placing the Black Arm plushie next to him.

"Good night Neptune" Shadow said and pets his son's head.

"Uhhhhh mmmmm" Neptune cooed in his sleep and Shadow turned the night lamp on in his room.


	27. 5 Years Later

**06/05/16**

 **51 Reviews, 12 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 years later; Raven, Navy, and Petunia are now 10 years old and in 5th grade class in elementary school. Raven's little brother Neptune started kindergarten at age 5 years old. Knuckles and Rouge got married 5 years ago and they have their 4 year-old echidna-bat hybrid child. She was a pink echidna with bat wings on her back as well as bat ears too; she even has her mother's eyes. Her name is Citrine and unlike her father she is not as angry as him. Silver and Blaze were also married 5 years ago of the day when they came back to Earth from their mission. They have their 4 year-old hybrid hedge-cat son named Zinc; he resembles a bit like his father but has his mother's eyes, purple highlights on his forelocks and the tip on his cat tail. And of course, they have a 2 year-old hybrid daughter named Ashley. She resembles a bit like her mother but has her father's eyes. White tips on her cat tail and her short ponytail.

Today, the kids are outside having fun in the playground while the parents watch them.

"I hope the kindergarten is a good place Neptune" Citrine said.

"It is. And you'll love it. One more year and we got school" Neptune said.

"Okay. Because most of the time my daddy can be overprotective" Citrine said.

Ashley was holding her brother's hand since she has just learned how to walk properly.

"Ashley, be careful" Zinc said.

"Big Brother, I can't run yet" Ashley whines a bit.

"Okay sis" Zinc said and let go of her hand, "Come on, try taking a few steps towards mom and dad"

Ashley looks at her parents and caught their attention as she began walking to them.

"Come on Ashley. You can do it" Silver tells his daughter.

"Ok Daddy" Ashley tried her best to walk to her parents. Unfortunately, she falls over and fell on her stomach. She got back up and tried again, this time she succeeds.

"Good girl. You did well Ashley" Blaze picks her up.

Raven and Navy were having a race at the baseball field, going at 40 mph so that they won't cause damage by going too fast.

"Whoooohoooo!" Raven cheered by running alongside Navy.

"Is that the best you can do?" Navy said and ran faster.

"Hmm…" Raven smirked and teleports in front of Navy, "Surprise!"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Navy complained. He ran past her again in full speed.

"Boys these days" Raven chuckled and teleports again in front of Navy, "Gotcha!" she tackles him.

"You cheater!" Navy began wrestling with Raven.

Sonic shook his head at these two arguing, "Sometimes you just can't keep your cool" he chuckled.

"I guess" Nebula said.

Raven and Navy grunts and struggles from tackling each other but Raven managed to pin Navy down, "Pinned ya. But next time, don't run at 100 mph, please"

"Oh yeah. You should not cheat by teleporting" Navy said.

"Okay then. But if you don't start fight" Raven said.

"Bro, check this one out" Petunia said, climbing up a tower in the playground. The climbing tower was five meters tall and they saw how Petunia bravely climbs to the top, "Who's next?" Petunia asked.

"I'll try!" Neptune said. He then tries to climb the tower despite being half as old as Petunia, Raven and Navy. When he was about half way on the tower, he looked down to see if it was not high enough for him.

"Be careful Neptune" Raven tells Neptune.

"Okay. I just don't wanna fall" Neptune gulps a bit. He continues climbing but he almost lost his grip, "Whoa! Wait, I can fly. Why didn't I think of that?" He flies to the top of the tower to stand there.

"Wow. But I climb because I can't fly" Petunia said.

"And I'm just five years old so I can't climb properly" Neptune said.

"Kids. It's time to go home" Shadow calls for Neptune and Raven. Neptune flies down the climbing tower and Raven goes up to Shadow and Nebula. Petunia and Navy goes up to Amy and Sonic after they called for them. Zinc and Ashley were already with their parents and Citrine was on Knuckles' shoulders.

"Enjoyed playtime?" Knuckles asked his daughter.

"Yes daddy" Citrine said and played with his dreadlock spikes. The families walks their way home except for Knuckles who teleported with his family after he has learned chaos control teleportation.

 **xxx**

Shadow and his family arrived back home. Midnight the non-mobian cat was taking a nap on the couch. He's still healthy and he's now 11 years old which makes him like 60 cat-years-old.

"Hi Midnight. Feeling okay?" Neptune asked Midnight. Midnight yawned and stretched himself. He jumps off the couch and nuzzled on Neptune's legs purring lowly since he has grown old.

"Meow" Midnight meowed and stopped nuzzling, he then walks away. Neptune goes to his room to play with his toys as usual.

"So, Shads. What happened to the bird gang in their prison this morning? You said something that was funny" Nebula asked.

"Well, I got to their cell and held out a bag of bird seeds. But not just any bird seeds" Shadow said.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Hey Shadow, What do you got in that bag?" Jet asked, right behind the cell bars._

 _"Seeds for you. Sesame seeds" Shadow said._

 _"No, No, NO!" Jet backs off, he didn't like sesame seeds since something will happen if he eats it. Shadow chuckled and spread the seeds out in the cell floor. Jet's eye began twitching and he began pecking the seeds to eat them like the cartoon Road Runner. Storm and Wave watched in surprise when he ate the seeds._

 _"Grrrr….stop laughing you badass alien freak!" Jet yelled._

 _"Why not? You are a bird" Shadow chuckled._

 _"GRRRRRR!" Jet growled lowly while Storm and Wave began laughing in the background._

 _"Meep meep!" Shadow imitates Road Runner and dashed off._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"He can't resist the sesame seeds, huh?" Nebula snickered.

"Yeah. He couldn't. And I am glad Scourge is nowhere to be seen since he left Station Square for good. So that means we can live in peace without him around" Shadow said.

"Let's not forget that Mephiles and Iblis are also gone" Nebula added, looking over at Neptune and Raven in Neptune's room playing.

Raven was playing with Neptune's Black Arm plush to amuse Neptune with, "It's so scary and cute at the same time!" Neptune cheered.

"Yeah. But the only thing that scares me the most is…..zombies" Raven shudders at her fear of zombies, just like her mother.

"I know. What scares me is rats" Neptune said, "They carry rabies"

"Yup. But we're half aliens. We don't get nasty diseases" Raven said.

"Mmmhmm. I guess" Neptune said. Then they heard their mother's voice.

"Kids, its lunchtime" Nebula called for them.

"Coming mom" Neptune and Raven goes into the kitchen.

Nebula has made pasta with meatballs for the family and her. Once the kids have joined their parents, they began eating from their plates. Neptune would often get messy if he had too much tomato sauce on his pasta.

"Mommy, can we swim at the pool again?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. But only if you have your inflatable ring again" Nebula said.

"Okay" Neptune nodded.

"Are you gonna join us, mom and dad?" Raven asked in excitement.

"Yes Raven. Right Shadow?" Nebula said, turning to Shadow.

"Indeed. Want me to throw you Raven?" Shadow asked Raven.

"Daddy" Raven playfully punched her dad's shoulder. Shadow chuckled and pinched her cheek playfully.

After lunch, the family was swimming in the pool, Neptune was splashing water everywhere. Midnight was simply watching them while lying down on the pool chair.

"Okay Raven. Ready to be thrown?" Shadow asked his daughter. Raven gave a thumbs up as a sign for yes.

"Here we go! YIIIIIIHIIII!" Raven screamed in joy as she was thrown by Shadow 5 feet into the air, then landed into the water.

"That was fun dad!" Raven came out from the water and swam back to her father, "Ha!" she splashed him.

"Hey!" Shadow chuckled and splashed back. Neptune was paddling his feet to swim to his father and sister. Nebula did the same too.

"Isn't it the best swim ever Neppy?" Nebula asked Neptune.

"Yes it is, mommy" Neptune said and swims up to his father, "Gotcha Daddy!" he hugged him.

"Neppy!" Shadow chuckled and allows him to nuzzle on his wet chest fur.

"Aww…group hug" Nebula hugs her husband and kids. They continue their bath in the pool for the rest of the noon.

* * *

 **(Shadow POV)**

 _I never knew this day from now on I would be a father of two children and saving the Earth from two aliens I knew from the past. I will not let that happen again, even if it is another threat to Earth coming again. I will not stop protecting Earth even until my last breath. My wife Nebula who helped me understand life here on this planet. She and I got Raven and Neptune who will also become the Earth's guardians one day. I see faith in my family._

The End.


End file.
